Wake Up Boyz
by Rattraveller
Summary: Orks can pop up anywhere but how do they know what to do when they first pop up out of the ground?
1. Chapter 1

WAKE UP BOYZ

1/8/2020

For more than a Hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. His is the Master of Mankind by the Will of the Gods and Master of a Million Worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is the rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium, for whom a thousand souls die every day, for whom blood is drunk and flesh is eaten.

Human blood and Human flesh-The stuff of which the Imperium is made.

To be alive in such times is to be one amongst untold trillions and trillions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable; this is a tale of those times.

The first thought to ever go through his mind was a simple one. "I'm hungry." He opened his eyes for the first time and looked around for something to eat. His eyes laid upon many things in the room he was born in. He already knew the names of most of the things there. This was no surprise to him, and he really didn't care, he just wanted something to eat.

First, he focused on another one in the room who sorta looked like him. Almost two meters tall, naked with green skin covering thick muscles and heavy bones. The other one's small red eyes were open and by the rhythmic motion of his large fanged mouth the first one knew he was hungry too. Well that git wasn't getting any food before he did, that was for sure.

He knew how to make sure he got the first food. Rising up out of the hole he was in he walked over and bashed the other one over the head with his fist so hard he went down. Kicking him a couple of times he said, "Yo, I Hagob and I want something to eat. You go find me something to eat and don't be trying to eat it first."

The other one tried to cover himself and said, "Okay, okay I will, I will."

Hagob watched the other one scuttle away and did not question how he knew his name was Hagob he just did. Then turned to see about ten more beings like himself, it dawned on him they were all called Orks and he knew exactly what to do with them. He yelled at them. "You heard me get me something to eat or you get the same as that lug."

Before the others could move or think too hard, Hagob strode to the nearest one and hit him in the gut. The others ran off in every direction. With a satisfied smile on his face he took a look around where they were. Light was being provided by some long thin tubes about four meters over their heads. The walls and roof were made of metal that was rusted and grimy. The floor was dirt which for some reason Hagob didn't think was right. He could see the holes he and the others had crawled out of a little while ago after digging up from under the ground. He could also make out lumps in the dirt where he was pretty sure more of his kind were.

There was no vegetation but there were great big piles of junk everywhere. Most of it was rotted crates and corroded barrels the others were looking into and kicking around trying to find something for him to eat. A new thought came to Hagob. The others were Boyz, they were his Boyz as long as he kept them in line. That should be easy, he just needed to keep hitting them. No there was something else he needed to do. He couldn't think what is was so he tried to but decided he would think of it once he got something to eat.

Just then one of his Boyz yelled, "I gots food, I gots food" has he lifted something from one of the rubbish piles.

Hagob just said, "Bring it over here or you gonna get hitz."

The Orc Boy ran back to Hagob and handed him a squirming creature about a third his size. He grabbed it by its leg and thought it looked a lot like Hagob except without the muscles and its head was more bulbous with bulging eyes. Hagob took it and was about to take a bite when it said, "Wait Boss Waaaait!"

Hagob lifted it higher so their heads were eye to eye even if one of them was upside down. He looked it over for a minute and then said, "Why shouldn't I eatz ya?"

It said, "I Sou, I no good to eatz. I Gretchin we iz all bones and icky stuff."

Hagob thought again for another minute and then said, "That okay I will find something better later, really hungry now."

Sou said, "No Boss no. I can find you something tasty and juicy. Not all skinny bone like Sou. Give Sou a chance you like it, I swear."

Hagob needed to think about this. Sou did not look to tasty and he smelled worse but he was hungry. Looking around for some inspiration he saw all the Orc Boyz were looking at him and Sou. He needed to be decisive here or he would need to hit the Orc Boyz a lot more. Hitting them wasn't bad. They needed to be hit. But he was hungry now.

Getting back to the immediate squirming problem he decided to take a chance. He said, "Alright you find me and all the Boyz some tasty food or you go back to being da food." With that he dropped Sou on his head.

If this affected the little creature at all he did not show it. Springing to his feet, Sou put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Hagob watched in amazement as two dozen more creatures like Sou sprang up from everywhere.

Sou said, "This iz the new Boss. All you gitz getz him and his Boyz some squigs or they gonna eat youse."

The little critters started to group up in fives and sixes. They all grabbed up pieces of wood and metal and started to dig in the piles of trash. All at once small creatures in many various sizes and shapes and colors sprang out from the piles. The Gretchin chased after them, hitting them grabbing them. One of the Gretchin tried to grab one of the creatures which just turned and bit the Gretchin's hand off. The rest of them had better luck catching the creatures without serious injuries.

A blue one with six legs, tried to run through Hagob's legs and he stomped it flat with his big foot. Reaching down and scooping it up, he popped it in his mouth. It tasted okay he guessed. This was the first thing Hagob had ever eaten and thought it was good but wanted something better. Just then red one also tried to get past Hagob. He reached out and just caught it by the tail. He was about to eat it when Sou came up to him and said, "Wow Boss the red squigs iz hardezt to catch. They the fastezt youse know."

Hagob popped that one in his mouth, it did taste a little better, he then said, "Why am I doing all the catching here? Get me and my Boyz some food."

Sou and the rest of the Gretchin handed over the squigs they had caught over to the bigger Orks except for the one who had lost his hand who was just whimpering alone. Hagob ate another three squigs and was beginning to rate them as to taste versus chewiness when two of the Ork Boyz started to fight each other over the only squig left. He stomped over and backhanded both of them then took the black squig and ate it himself thinking it was pretty good, a nice oily texture that helped it slide down his throat.

One of the two Ork Boyz said, "Boss we still hungry."

The other one wiped blood from his mouth and said, "Yeah still hungry."

Hagob thought about hitting them again for mouthing off and then had an idea. He looked over to the group of Gretchin and found the one with the missing hand. He called the little creature over to him. The one handed Gretchin had a terrified look in his black eyes.

Hagob said in what he thought was a kind voice, "Did you catch any food for me Boyz?"

After a moment, the Gretchin said, "No no squig took my hand I couldn't find any."

Hagob pulled the Gretchin up by his arms and then he then tore him into pieces tossing the arms, legs and chest on the floor between the two formerly fighting Boyz. He said, "All you listen you either get food or you are food. Gotz it."

All the remaining Gretchin yelled out some kind of agreement and some of the Boyz added their voices too. As they trailed off Hagob decided he liked them cheering at what he said and doing what he said. He decided to give them something else to cheer at him for.

He said, "Now all you listen. We need to find something to do. We can't just sit here eating all the day. We iz Orks and Orks don't sit around all day eating. Now grab something useful and let's get to doing something fun."

The Ork Boyz and the Gretchin all let out a cheer and moved to find something useful. The Gretchin grabbed small rusty tools while the Ork Boyz looked through the trash piles and mostly picked up things they could use as clubs and one found a long rusty pipe that made for a could spear. Truth be told none of them were sure what they were about to do that would be something so they grabbed what they felt would be useful.

While they were doing that Hagob looked around for somewhere he and his Boyz could go. He finally took notice of a part of one wall that was partially recessed. In the recess the metal had a long seam running vertical. Just beside the recess was a panel with red and green lights. The red one was much brighter than the green one. Not waiting for the others, Hagob walked over to the recess and looked at the panel. He wasn't sure of what to do with it.

Sou came up to him and said, "The last Boss hit the green one and the door opened. He and his Boyz left through it and it closed again."

Hagob did not understand all the words Sou had said but he did catch the important one. Slapping Sou on the head Hagob said, "What other Boss?"

Sou recovered quickly and said, "Sorry I know youse the Boss but before youse there was another Boss and another before him. They had a bunch of Boyz and they all left through this door. None of them ever come back though."

Hagob took this in and then said, "Why they not come back?"

Sou said, "Not know Boss. The other Bosses say Gretchin stay here. We stay and they not come back."

Hagob tried to figure out what it meant. Not even an hour old yet and trying to work all the new things out was making him hungry again. All the Ork Boyz and Gretchin were watching him and waiting for him to do something. Hagob thought and came to the only decision he could. There would be one difference though. Hagob was going to do things the other Bosses had not done starting with the little ones.

Hagob said, "All of you get ready. That means you Gretchin too. Everyone is going and everyone is gonnsa to have some fun when we getz there."

The Ork boyz and some of the Gretchin cheered at this. The others did not look to happy but one glance from Hagob and they started cheering too.

Hagob looked at Sou and said, " What are youse waiting for? Hit the button and letz go, the Boyz want to have some fun."

Sou said, "Yes Boss, yes Boss, hitting the button right now."

Sou went up to the panel and hit the green glowing button. There was nothing for a moment and then a heavy grinding sound started. Slowly the seam in the recess started to separate with many jerking stops and starts until finally it ground to a stop revealing a three-meter-wide and two and a half high opening. Stepping through the opening, Hagob saw there was a tunnel about three meters square leading off into the distance. There were more of the glowing tubes along the ceiling. One thing he saw right away was the floor here was made of the same metal as the walls and ceiling. He could see dirty footprints from many other feet leading away and down the hall.

Hagob started walking not sure where he was going and not really caring. After five minutes Hagob and his group arrived at an intersection with the tunnels going left, right and straight ahead. He looked down at Sou who had been walking next to him the whole time, chatting about how grateful he was to tag along and how Hagob was a great Boss for taking the Gretchin with him and how they would get all of them food and whatever else they wanted and on and on. Looking down at the little thing now, Sou wasn't saying anything. Hagob didn't think there was anything he could say.

A slow and methodical chanting started down the tunnel to his right. This was something new. Given the choices he had at the moment, Hagob quickly thought new could be fun and without saying anything just started heading to the sounds he heard. It did not take long for Hagob to see a different kind of light coming from further down the tunnel. This light was more yellow and flickering. It also looked to be coming from the floor as well as the ceiling.

New ideas began to spring into Hagob's brain. Ideas on how to get his Boyz into a line to best approach what was ahead. Then it struck him he should find out what was ahead. Looking down, Sou was still right by his side, he said to him, "You little, go sneak up there and see who is doing all the chanting and then come back and tell me."

Sou did not look happy and was about to say something but Hagob slapped him upside his head and said, "Git."

Sou but both hands on his head and with a pained look and scuttled down the tunnel. Hagob turned and saw a few of the Boyz starting to follow Sou. He hit one of them in the gut and stomped on another one's foot. The others took the hint and stopped. Hagob then said, "No one starts the fun until I start the fun. Youse getz that."

Several of them nodded and a few mumbled their agreement. Hagob thought he should say something else to get them ready for the fun to start. "Now listen check what you brought. Make sure you ready for whatever is chanting. Cause we are going to go down there and make them stop that. We are gonna do that cause we iz Orks and that is what Orks does."

Now the Boyz were back with him again. There was a glint in their eyes that told Hagob they were ready to have some fun. It dawned on him at that moment that he was not sure what fun was, but he figured he would find out soon. He also realized he had not grabbed something when they had left the dirt floor room and only had his hands. Before he could think of what to do about this Sou appeared back at his side.

He said, "Boss there is a bunch of funny people down there. Not Orks or Gretchin. They iz weird. They are part machine and part living flesh."

Hagob took this in and said, "What are they doing?"

Sou said, "There is a bunch of machine things in the room there. They iz all standing around a big machine. Some is poking it and some iz just chanting at it. None of them iz looking around. They iz all only looking at the big machine."

At the last part, Hagob knew what he needed to do. He turned to the Orks and Gretchin and said, "Okay all of you get in a line. Orks in front Gretchin back. Everyone be real quiet and we walk up to the chanters. We I sayz so we hit them until they stopped chanting."

With that Hagob turned and headed down the tunnel moving as silently as he could. The others followed and tried to be quiet but the Boyz could not help stomping and the Gretchin were chittering and giggling. It didn't really matter with the chanting growing louder and louder the closer they got.

They entered the large room and spread out. Hagob look and was not sure what he was seeing. The ceiling was at least four times higher than the tunnel and he could not see the opposite wall. All over the room at regular intervals where large oily metal columns of machinery all whirling cogs and pumping pistols and flashing lights, covered in symbols and skulls making humming noises. One of the columns was not moving or making any noise.

That one was surrounded by a dozen figures that Hagob knew weren't Orks. What skin they had was shades of brown and tan and covered in blood, grime and strange symbols. None of them had natural limbs. All their legs had been replaced with metal imitations. Nine of them had their arms replaced with large heavy tools of various kinds and were only wearing pants with bare torsos. These ones were silent and were standing close by the other three who were dressed in long dark red robes with cowls. All three had had their arms replaced also, instead of tools their metal limbs ended in multi jointed fingers. Their faces were also mostly robotic and it was from what Hagob guessed were mouths that the chanting was coming from. He found it hard to believe that much sound was coming from only three people.

Then the chanting stopped. The silence was so sudden none of the Orks or Gretchin knew what to make of it or even what to say. The tallest of the robed figures reached out to the machine column and touched a series of lights like the ones on the door in their birth room. With a few poofs of smoke from many places the machine column started to act like the others. The whole group then turned and for the first time noticed the large group of Orks and Gretchin.

None of the partial metal men reacted at all except for the tallest who said, "Control this is Fervent 3489, the machine spirit has been revived. Also, a group feral Orks are in the third charging chamber."

After a moment the tall one said, "Very well Control, it will be done." He then changed his tone and said loudly, "Orks I am Tech Priest Fervant 3489 we require you to come with us to the main arena. Follow the servitors willingly or you will be terminated."

Hagob did not know what terminated meant but he did know he did not like anyone telling him what to do. He could feel a power rising inside him and Hagob bellowed out, "It's fun time Boyz!" and with that the Orks charged forward yelling at the top of their lungs.

They hit the line of the bare-chested metal men first. None of half flesh, half mechanical men acted at first and three of them were taken down quickly. Two of them were beaten down in bloody and oily piles as several Orks hit them repeatedly with their makeshift clubs. The Ork carrying the spear rammed the other one straight through, picking him up and carried the unmoving target back until the pair hit one of the machine columns.

Hagob ignored the ones his Boyz and tried to reach the one called Tech Priest Fervent 3489. Before he could the first ones came to life. The tools on their arms began to whirl, twist and pump as they struck back at the Orks. One Servitor with a large shear on his arm cut the head of one Ork in a spray of green blood. Another Ork was taken down when a hammer arm struck him in the chest caving it in, crushing his ribcage and knocking his body back several feet.

Hagob found himself facing one with a whirling buzzsaw on its arm trying to cut him in two. Has the arm came down he reached up and caught it in his hand. For a moment the two were locked not moving at all. Hagob could not believe this smaller creature was strong enough to hold him like this. As they stood there the fighting continued around them with more Orks and their tool armed opponents being killed.

As he struggled, Hagob could feel the power inside him rising. He took the power he felt and put it to use by releasing the Servitor's arm and jumping back out of the way. As the buzzsaw hit the floor, Hagob moved forward and hit the Servitor with all his might on top of its head cracking it open with both blood and black fluid leaking out.

Looking down at the body, Hagob reached down and pulled the still spinning buzzsaw arm off. Rising it over his head he turned and swung it a wide arc striking two of the enemy and taking both of them down. He looked for more things to hit but all that was left were six of his Ork Boyz and the three Tech Priests who still had not moved.

Tech Priest Fervent 3489 said, "Orks you have refused the simple order. We must now punish you for that."

The three Tech Priests started to move up. Hagob shouted to his remaining Orks, "You three git that one, and you three git that one. I got the big one!"

Feeling the power inside him growing again, Hagob raised the buzzsaw arm and charged Tech Priest Fervent 3489. Instead of barreling straight through his opponent Hagob stopped at the very edge of his reach and put his built-up momentum into the swing. He connected but not in the way he thought it would. Instead of cutting the Tech Priest in half, he had caught the buzzsaw in both his hands and was holding it. Hagob tried to pull it back to him but could not even budge it from the Tech Priest's metal hands.

Tech Priest Fervent 3489 said, "Things will go easier if you submit and accept your punishment. Otherwise you will suffer injuries which may affect the Arena."

Looking around him, Hagob saw three of his Ork Boyz were down and the other three were not doing so well. The Tech Priests were just too fast and too strong for them. Turning back to Tech Priest Fervent 3489, Hagob smiled at him and said, "We are Orks and we don't do what anyone sayz. So we are not going to any Arena bubbo."

Tech Priest Fervent 3489 did not show any emotion on his metal features or in his voice and said, "You have no other options and now you will come along with us."

This time Hagob laughed loudly before he said, "You don't knowz about our secret weaponz."

Before Tech Priest Fervent 3489 could respond Hagob called over his shoulder, "Sou get your scrawny legs up here before I getz really mad and eatz ya."

The Gretchin had not been cowering down the tunnel while the fight had been going on. Instead they had been sneaking into the large room looking for anything they could steal. Now Sou and all the others swarmed up and on too the three Tech Priests with a collection of purloined tools and other bits. They did not so much as attack the Tech Priests as they began to disassemble them, snipping wires, cutting cables, smashing lights, pulling out anything which was not triple bolted down.

All three Tech Priests tried to swat the Gretchin away, the remaining Orks started clubbing their enemy with only occasionally hitting a Gretchin. Hagob stood back and awaited his moment. He then swung the buzzsaw arm again and this time he was not blocked but still did not cut the Tech Priest in half. The blade buried itself only a few inches into the Tech Priest's side. Still he must have cut something important, purple fluid spewed out in several directions at high velocity covering everything for a dozen feet.

The Gretchin jumped off in fear as Tech Priest Fervent 3489 spun around three times and then collapsed to the floor. Sou and the other Gretchin tried to move back in to see what they could find on the twitching body when Hagob stopped them and said, "Sou get my blade out of that guy and then getz me something to eat, fighting is hungry work."

Sou said, "Right Boss right away Boss right on it Boss." He then took the wrench he was carrying and hit two other Gretchin over the head saying, "You heard the Boss, get on it, get on it."

Satisfied Sou would take care of what he told him, Hagob went over to his remaining Ork Boyz. The five of the last six were up and poking at their fallen foes. He let them to it and went to see what the last one was up too. He found him sitting in the green and red blood and gore among the dead. Has he approached the Ork and one of the dead ones stood up. A little surprised so when close enough said, "How you do that?"

The Ork turned to Hagob and said, "I not do that. This one not all dead. I just popped him on the chest and stood him up to fix that. He damaged some but I can fix that too."

Looking over the formerly dead Ork, Hagob could see his right arm had been smashed almost flat. He looked at the other Ork and said, "How you gonna fix that?"

"No problem, I can cut the arm off and put a new one on from one of the real dead ones."

Hagob thought that sound like a great idea although the Ork with the destroyed arm looked like he didn't agree. He said to the unhurt Ork, "Okay youse do that. Oh whatz your name?"

"I am Codt." answered the unhurt one and then he called out to the Gretchin, "Hey you grubby little runts, I got some more work for you. Now get over here before I let Boss Hagob eat you."

Hagob went off where none of the others could bother him for a few minutes. He had eaten and the Gretchin were bringing him some more food. He had had some fun with the part metal men, at least more than the Ork Boyz who had died, and was hoping to have some more fun soon. What he wanted was the feeling of power he had felt build up before and during the fight. That power feeling was quickly fading. He had to put all his thinking how he could get that power feeling back.

The first thing he came to realize was that every time one of the Ork Boyz had died the feeling lessened. So he needed to get more Boyz. Walking over to where two of the surviving Ork Boyz were poking at the dead Tech Priests, he slapped both of them and said, "Go back to that room and see if more Boyz are there ready to have some fun." The pair made some squeals as if to protest but a few swift kicks from Hagob got them on their way.

Smiling now he turned as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He said, "You better have a good excuse." Behind him he found the smallest of his Ork Boyz standing and holding up the buzzsaw blade he had killed the annoying Tech Priest with. Except now it had a proper grip on it and some bracing so it did not spin anymore and the arm had been removed.

The Ork said, "Here Boss, Iz made this for you."

Snatching it out of the Ork's hand, Hagob tried his new improved weapon out swinging it back and forth. It felt good and natural in his hands. Looking back at the waiting Ork, he said, "Okay, you don't get hit now." Thinking for a moment he then said, "You make more of these for the rest of the Boyz, ah what's your name?"

The Ork said, "Iz Boss, I Iz. Iz can make lots more choppas and stabberz, all you want, Iz find plenty of things to make choppas and stabberz from metal men. Think Iz can make other things too if Iz can get lazy Gretchin to work right."

Hagob laughed at this and said, "Kick them alot and they will work. Now go make some of those choppas and stabberz so every Ork can chop and stab. Chopping and stabbing iz fun and all Orks want to have fun."

Iz said, "Right Boss right, right on it Boss." Then he turned and went back to the pile of dead Servitors and Tech Priests.

Feeling a tap on his knee, Hagob brought his arm back and was about to swing when he noticed Sou holding up a few chunks of meat still dripping blood and black fluids. Taking the offering from the Gretchin he popped one in his mouth and thought the Squigs had a better taste but it did satisfy his hunger.

Sou said, "What we gonna do now Boss, what we gonna do?"

Hagob took a few moments to eat the rest of the meat and really think about what to do next. He wanted to have some more fun, but for that they were gonna need to find some more metal men or somebody else to have fun with. To make the power grow he needed more Orks.

Just then the Ork Codt was fixing started to scream as his arm was removed. Hagob thought that was funny. Still he needed a lot of things and he needed to figure out how to get them. He also needed to keep the gits he had busy or they would do something stupid and ruin all the fun he wanted to have. Slowly a plan came together.

Looking down at Sou, who was still waiting, Hagob said, "Go get the rest of the Gretchin. I want half of them looking for food and the other half cutting up that stuff the metal men were wearing so it fits us. I want us to look good. But leave the Gretchin helping Codt and Iz alone." Then for good measure he kicked Sou over to where the other Gretchin were to get them started.

Moving over to where the two unoccupied Ork Boyz he had left were, he dropped the choppa and grabbed each of them by the arm and gave them a good shake and said, "You go over there and make sure those Gretchin do what I said to do and you go over there and make sure those Gretchin do what I said to do. If you don't make them do what I said to do then I am going punch your teef out. Got it?"

Both of the Ork Boyz started nodding their heads and mumbling, "Yes Boss." over and over again.

Hagob shoved them off toward the general direction of the Gretchin and took another look at his little group. All those present were busy and the other two should be back soon, unless they got lost but he thought they should be able to get there and back. Now he had time to do what he thought his thoughts were trying to tell him to do.

Picking up the buzzsaw choppa he leaned on it and tried to listen. He was not listening with his large ears. Hagob was trying to listen for the power he had felt with his mind. He just knew it was out there somewhere and if he did it right, he could find the power and then he and the Boyz could have some more fun.

Hagob did not know how long he had been leaning on his choppa when he noticed Sou tapping him on the knee again. The Gretchin was holding up some of the cut up red cape from the Tech Priests in his arms. Sou said, "Here Boss, here, try this on, should fit good."

Taking the cloth from Sou, he held it up and tried to figure out how to wear it. Seeing places for his arms but not his head, he was still not sure how it worked. Looking back at Sou saw the Gretchin was wearing a much smaller version of the same thing so he slipped it on and liked the look of his new vest.

Sou said, "See Boss see, look good on you, look good on me."

Hagob thought he'd hit the Gretchin again for thinking he could wear the same thing as him when the two Ork Boyz walked up with four new Ork Boyz and another dozen Gretchin and a dozen littler green creatures following them.

One of the Ork Boyz said, "Here is the Boss, you call him Boss Hagob. Hey Boss, we found these Boyz. How'd we do?"

Hagob patted the Ork Boy who had spoken on the shoulder hard enough to buckle his knees and said, "Good, now all of youse listen. Grab some food from the Gretchin and see Iz to get a choppa or stabber. We are gonna go have some fun soon."

As the Ork Boyz went to try and figure out who Iz was, Hagob held on to the first one and once the others were gone, squeezed the Ork's shoulder and said, "What are those things you brought with you?"

Looking very uncomfortable, the Ork Boy said, "We didn't bring them. They just came. We tried to stop them. That's what took so long, the Snotlings wouldn't stop bothering us and they wouldn't go away."

Hagob let go of the Ork Boy and slapped him upside the head. He said, "Why didn't you just smash em all you git."

The Ork Boy said, "We did Boss, we did. We squashed a bunch of em and more just kept coming. It was fun at first, but we had to give up to get back here. Like ya said Boss."

Hagob looked over at the Snotlings and could see they were already bothering both the Ork Boyz and Gretchin. He only thought that now he had another problem to deal with and needed to figure this one out too. Before he could start to think on this one and hit the Ork Boy a couple more times he felt a small prick in his brain.

Stopping everything else he was doing and thinking, Hagob felt around some more in his brain. He knew this was the feeling of power from before. Even though this power was much weaker he felt drawn to it, like he had to go to it.

He called out, "All of you, stop what you iz doing and follow me. I know where we can find some more fun." With that he headed back down the tunnel without looking back to see if they were following him. He wanted the Boyz to follow so they could have fun together and didn't care if the Gretchin and the new Snotlings followed. Every step he took he could feel the small spark in his brain getting a little bigger and bigger. When they got back to the intersection, he went straight across to what would have been the original left turn. The further he walked the faster he walked. He just knew the power was leading him and the Boyz to some fun and he wanted to have that fun now.

After another fifteen minutes of walking, the group came to another door with the red and green light buttons. Hagob could feel the power on the other side of the door. Smashing the green button, this door opened much smoothly than the first one and they were greeted by sight that excited all of them.

This room was like the others with metal floor and walls but was oval in shape. There were numerous tables and chairs in the room but none of them were in very good shape or even up right. Most were either strewn around or formed into barricades by two factions. The closer faction was made up of about a dozen men and women. These ones did not have any metal augmentation to them but were wearing the same red clothing covered in strange runes and blood. The second group was a smaller number of Orks much like Hagob's group but with a big difference. Both of these groups were using some kind of handheld machines to shoot at each other.

Hagob watched for a few seconds as the shots brought down one Ork and one Human adding them to the pile of dead surrounding each sides barricade. He really liked the way the little machines sounded and loved the impact they made on furniture, flesh and flooring. He would ask the other Orks about them once he got done with his fun.

He yelled, "Charge." and leaped forward toward the Humans. The Ork Boyz and the Gretchin and even a few of the Snotlings followed him, all yelling at the top of their lungs. All those who had been in the room turned at the sound. Almost at once the other Orks yelled and also charged towards the Humans. The Humans for their part tried to keep firing with half of them shooting at Hagob and his Orks and the rest at the ones they had been shooting at.

One of the new Ork Boyz fell down. Glancing over Hagob saw him lying on his stomach with a large hole in his back, green blood still pumping out of the open veins. Hagob let out a roar of joy seeing the fallen Ork. Not at the loss of one of his Ork Boyz but because he had been killed trying to reach the enemy and the rest of the Boyz would avenge his death. If any more of them died well that would only add to the fun.

Hagob reached the barricade the Humans were hiding behind and used his momentum to leap over it. As he landed, he brought his new choppa down on to the head of one of the Humans the force of his blow split the Human in two sending a shower of blood in all directions and sticking the choppa in the metal floor. Planting his foot and spinning to his right. He landed his fist into the gut of another Human and heard the satisfying crunch of his spine shattering.

A series of loud bangs brought his attention to the other Orks who had now joined the fray. With the little machines in their hands they finished off the few remaining Humans that were left with explosions of blood and flesh. Hagob could not believe the fun was over that fast. He had only just got started smashing and now it was over. He could feel the power slowly draining away again.

A hand reached out and grabbed Hagob by the arm and spun him around. Attached to the arm was a larger Ork with really long tusks. He said, "This was our fight. Who do you think you iz running in like that?"

Hagob smiled as he felt the power start to rise again. This time he felt the power growing in him. Hagob said, "I am Hagob, these are my Boyz and my Gretchin. I brought them here to fight and have fun and YOU ruined it with your cheating."

Now the larger Ork looked confused and got angrier and said, "Cheating, we never cheat. We are Lytnog's Orks and we always Waaagh the best and we don't cheat."

Hagob shook himself loose and said, "Then why you use those little machines and not hack and chop them up properly?"

Now the larger Ork said, "You mean our shootas? We use them cause the Cult of Dripping Blood uses them. It makes it a fair fight not cheating. You must be some new Orks not to use shootas. You don't even wear proper clothes. Maybe we forgive you this time and take you to Lytnog so you can be part of his great Waaagh."

Hagob thought on that for a moment and said, "Not sure I wanna join your Waaagh. Will we get shootas to use too?

Now the larger Ork smiled and calmed down some and said, "If you want, wease have all kinda shootas. You come with us and ya'll see."

Hagob said, "I not sure. Can I see your shoota?"

The larger Ork said, "Sure." and held out the shoota to Hagob.

Hagob took the shoota and looked it over. He could easily determine how it worked and hefted the weapon. He then pointed it at the larger Ork's head and pulled the trigger. The shots took the sudden surprised look off larger Ork's face and his face too.

As the larger Ork fell to the floor Hagob said to the rest, "See its cheating to use shootas."

When Hagob had fired the shoota he decided he liked it. The shoota made a nice loud sound he really liked the way the impacts splashed blood and gore everywhere. He continued saying, "Since the Humans have shootas you can use shootas too but it still cheating and choppas is betta."

Moving back to pull his choppa out of the floor, he pulled it up and held it above his head with the choppa in his right hand and the shoota in his left. He then said, "Now all you listen up. You are now part of Hagob's Orks. Right now we is gonna get all the shootas and choppas we can find and the Gretchin are gonna get us some squigs and then we are gonna go find this Lytnog so we can have more fun."

All the other Orks and most of the Gretchin let out a cheer and started to do as they were told. Hagob called over Iz and Codt and said to them, "You two get doin what you do. I want all the Boyz ready to go and all them with choppas and stabberz and alot of shoota. You got it."

Iz said, "Sure thing Boss, shure thing."

Codt said, "No one really got hurt but I think I can make that some of them betta. I get right on it."

Sou came up Hagob and said, "Boss, Boss I think they is stealing from you."

Hagob looked down at Sou and then looked where he was pointing. A couple of the other Orks were pulling teef out of the larger Ork he had killed. Hagob wasn't sure why they were doing that but he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Marching straight up to the pair, he smacked on up the head with his shoota and kicked the other one. He said, "What do you think you doin?"

The one he kicked over jumped up and said, "We wuz getting the teef for you Boss. So you can buy stuff when we get back to da Zone."

The other one said, "Yah Boss we doin it for you before the others try and steal them all. We waz the old Boss teef getters now we your teef getters."

Hagob did not understand some of what they had said. He tried to get his brain to work on it and then the thoughts like so many other things had come to him today the idea of buying things with teef made perfect sense. He said, "Alright then you get me all the teef here and then the other Orks will show you where to get some more. Then they will show you where you could find some more Boyz. Now hurry up we ain't gonna wait on you all day."

The pair of Orks just kept saying, "Yes Boss, Sure Boss, Right Boss," and things like that over and over.

Hagob started to walk away from them not sure where he was going to go next when Sou spoke up and said, "So Boss what are we gonna do? Are we going to have some more fun?"

Hagob thought the little Gretchin was growing on him because he almost felt like not hitting him this time. Instead he said, "We will get back to the fun soon. First we need to learn some stuff."

Stopping to organize his brain, Hagob ticked off each item with a tap on Sou's head, "We need to go meet Lytnog, we need to find out who the Cult of Dripping Blood is, We need to find out where we are, We need to find more Boyz and choppas and stabberz and shootas and squigs. Most important we need to get rid of the Snotlings."

Sou said, "Good thinking there Boss. Sou go make sure all the Gretchin are working hard and the Snotlings not bother you."

As Sou moved away, Hagob looked over his growing crew and decided things were going pretty good so far. Of course, he had not told Sou what his biggest question was. What was this feeling of power he had felt before and during the fun times? He knew it was the key to everything in his life but unlike everything else which his brain eventually found the answers too he could not figure this part out. There were only two things he could do to figure it out. Go ask some other Orks smarter than him and none of these Boyz were that and get something to eat. He was hungry again.


	2. Chapter 2

WAKE UP BOYZ - 2

2/23/2020

Hagob and his Ork Boyz both old and new, along with the Gretchin and much to his displeasure the Snotlings had been following the new Ork Boyz for over an hour now. The whole crew had choppas and stabbas and they had quite a few sluggas among them now. Iz had even been able to make some bigger shootas from what they had found in the remains of the Cultists. Most of the trip had been in tunnels just like the ones they had seen before with the intersections. They had passed more many doors that were closed and almost no machinery during this time. The light had been consistent and he could tell many other beings had walked these tunnels before. It was the smell that had changed. Before the air had been stale and oily, as they walked it slowly grown to contain more smells. Living smells and death smells and the smells of activity and more and more bodies.

They came to a larger tunnel now that ended in the largest door he had yet seen. It was open but a rough barricade and Orks armed with multiple choppas, stabbas, sluggas, shootas and things he had never seen before but look like a lot of fun blocked the way. Hagob noticed many of the Orks behind the makeshift wall were his size and some larger. All were dressed in mostly things that looked to have been scavenged from the Cultists like his vest except they were also wearing pants and shirts and head gear and he could see a couple with their feet propped up wearing things on their feet.

He also could tell that not all these Orks were the same has him. His mind provided names like Blood Axe, Goff, Evil Sun, Blood Moon, Snakebite and Death Skulls. They all were working together now but they would fight like all good Orks by clan if they got the chance. It was at this moment he just knew he and all those who had been in the same room with him were Goffs. Seeing more Boyz made his heart sing and he could not wait to get them into a good scrap.

The Ork teef collector called out to the barricade and said, "Hey we iz back and we have more Boyz to join up."

One of the Orks behind the barricade answered and said, "Hey were is youse Nob?"

The teef collector said, "He got kilted. This here is our new Nob so make way for him if you don't want to get kilt too cause he is one mean Ork."

Several of the Orks on the barricade laughed at that comment but they did move to open a way through barricade. The teef collector went first and Hagob close behind. He used the smaller Ork as cover so that two of those who laughed did not see him bring up his choppa smacking one of them upside his head and then kicking another one before turning on the rest. He then said, "You think youse is tough hiding behind a wall and laughing at me and my Boyz. Com'on any of you that want a scrap instead of sitting around here like lugs."

None of the Orks on the barricade took Hagob up on his offer and just looked down the tunnel to see if anyone else was coming for them to fight. After a moment Hagob gave them a serious look and then shoved his teef collector and said, "Let's go meet this Lyntop youse was talking about."

With that they entered the biggest room they had seen so far. The light was the same but the lumen strips were as wide as an Ork was tall. They looked the same as the others since the ceiling was so far up. Hagob could see dozens and dozens of Orks, Gretchin and Snotlings all over the room. It was mostly clear except for some workshops where Orks were making various things, mostly weapons and ammunition. He could also see pens filled with many different types of squigs being sorted and moved around by Snotlings. He thought at least they were good for something.

The clear area was dominated by four large mechanical things Hagob just knew were void ships. Three of them had been stripped of almost everything and looked to have been converted into shelters. The last one looked like a junk pile with a great many things added on to it still it looked like it could launch any day now. It was toward this void ship that his teef collector took him.

The most impressive thing about this room was the rear wall. It did not have one. Instead there was a view of the void with stars twinkling and a large planet with white, red and green clouds swirling around. He could see dark water and bright land and what he guessed were the lights from several cities shining up to them. Discovering they were not on a planet themselves brought a great many things into focus for Hagob. Not that he cared for the information just that he needed to find out who was on the station for him and his Boyz to fight.

As they passed groups of Orks, Hagob noticed a great many of them were getting gear ready for a big battle. The feeling was also growing in his chest. Well after meeting the Warboss he would go get in that scrap too. Speaking of which, Hagob now noticed they were approaching a large group of Orks all gathered around the biggest Ork he had seen so far. He guessed the Ork stood eleven feet tall. Part of that height was the metal shoulder pads that looked to be screwed into the huge Ork. Hagob thought that had to be the Warboss the teef collector had called Lyntop.

When his group got to the outside of the larger group Hagob could hear Lyntop finish his speech. He said, "Now all of you remember we need that part so the job is to go in and get that part and get it back here and not put any dents in it. Youse all got that?"

The Ork Boyz gathered around let out a cheer and then started to move toward the entrance of the chamber. Warboss Lyntop made his way to where Hagob and his group stood. When he got there he swung his huge arm up and knocked the teef collector down. He then said, "Youse iz late. Wherez your Nob, I am gonna knock him harder than I knocked youse for being late."

Hagob took a step forward and said, "I the only one who knocks thez Boyz around since I blew you Nob's head off and made them mine."

Lyntop looked down at Hagob and then let out a laugh. When he stopped laughing, he said, "Oh youse think you can just come in here and become one of my Nobs do ya? We got standards we do." With that Lyntop leaned in and put his face millimeters away from Hagob's face."

Hagob did not back down any and said, "Who said I want to be one of your Nobs? These Boyz said this was a good place to get into fights but it looks like the fight is leaving here. Think I and me Boyz are going to where the fight is and you can stay here play with your Nobs if you want to."

Lyntop said, "So you want to fight for me, just like that. Give me one reason I should let youse?"

Hagob still did not move and said, "Either for you or against you but I am going to where the fight is. If you make it there and if you survive, I will let you know if me and my Boyz will stay with you."

With that Hagob spun around and headed off to where the rest of the Orks had gone. He was starting to feel the power inside him grow and then Iz came up to his side and said, "Boss mind if I stay here. I am seeing all kinda things I can work with and make some really great shootas with.

Hagob still wasn't sure if he was going to come back but Iz might actually come up with something here. Well he could always come back and git him one way of another. Looking down at the choppa Iz had made for him he decided to give him a chance. "Okay youse stay here and see what is going on. Mostly see if youse can make me a betta choppa."

Iz just said, "Sure thing Boss, sure thing." But his mind was already on the work shop he was looking at.

Hagob shoved the first couple of Boyz out of the way and the rest made way for him. All of them were with him as he now tried to find where the others were headed to. He still tried to get a look around as he walked out but the feeling of power was growing inside him, he found it hard to concentrate. He knew what he had to do and where to find what he needed to do it. Reaching down by his side he picked up Sou by the scruff of his neck and brought him up so they were face to face.

He said, "Listen up and listen well, I want you and the otta Gretchin to stay here and get me all the details on this place. I wantz to know everything about it. You got that."

Sou had a look that was both relieved and confused but knowing better than to argue with Hagob he just said, "Yah Boss, Yah Boss sou got it, Sou learn everything about this place for you."

Hagob said, "Good, now git." and then tossed the Gretchin over his shoulder. Striding forward he began to feel there was something missing. Something to pull all of this together. He did not need to think about it, it just came to him. Hagob raised his arms above his head and began clapping his choppa and slugga together. After three claps Hagob then started to chant, "Here we go, Here we go, Here we go, Here we go, Here we go, Here we go, Here we go, Here we go, Here we go," over and over and over again.

The rest of the Ork Boyz caught on to it and soon there was an incredible sound coming from the bay and much louder once they were in the tunnel again. Like all Ork things they were not on key whatsoever. They were not even saying the three words together at the same time. The only thing they were was loud and menacing and that was all they needed to be.

One voice stood out from all the rest. Hagob could clearly see the extra large Ork in front of all the others and could clearly hear his booming voice over all the others. He could see the Warboss was armed with a huge double bladed ax and something he thought looked like a combination of a slug weapon and an energy weapon. He wondered if it was loud and deadly or just made a big flash when fired.

It did not take too long for them to arrive at their destination, chanting the whole way. The first thing Hagob noticed was there was another barricade much like the one they had seen from where they came from. The second was that just like the other one there were Orks manning weapons behind the barricade. Well a fight was a fight and maybe Orks would give him a better fight. He hoped so.

Lyntop dropped his weapons and stopped chanting. All the other Orks took the hint and stopped clapping and chanting except for a few who were quickly knocked over the head by others close by. Only one Ork Boy had to be killed and Hagob was proud it wasn't one of his.

Once it was quiet, Lyntop called out and said, "Mylar come out here and face me. You got something I needz."

From behind the barricade an Ork almost as big as Lyntop stepped out and said, "Here I are Lyntop. You come to deal or you come to fight?"

Lyntop said, "I come to deal. I need one of those big silver transductors you got in there. You gonna give it to me or I gonna take it or maybe we can deal."

Mylar did not take any time to think on the matter and said, "We can deal, 1000 teef."

Lyntop said, "Agreed 1000 teef and deal."

Hagob was not sure what had just happened. He thought there was gonna be a fight not just some words shouted at each other. With a growl Hagob shoved his way to where Lyntop was. When he got there he found the Warboss tapping some Orks on the shoulder. He hit Lyntop on his metal shoulder and said, "Where's the fight, I promised me Boyz a fight."

Lyntop laughed at him again and said, "You is definitely one new Ork. You is gonna see a fight alright." With that he tapped Hagob on the shoulder and turned back to where the other Warboss stood.

Lyntop said, "I got mine we start in five minutes."

Hagob was confused more than ever now. Just then the Ork who was his teef collector came up to him said, "Wow Boss, Warboss Lyntop must really like you. Can't wait to see how you do."

Grabbing the Ork Boy by both arms and shaking him, he said, "You want to tell me what great honor I been given."

The Ork answered, "OH oh oh, ya see Mylar has set the price and know we enter the very delicate negotiation phase. Youse are one of ten from our side and Mylar picks ten of his Boyz. Youse fight it out to set the final price."

Still shaking the smaller Ork, Hagob said, "How do we set the price by fighting?"

The teef collector said, "For every one of dem youse kill the price goes down one hundred teef and everyone of us they kill the price goes up one hundred teef. Very delicate negotiations these are."

Hagob stopped shaking the other Ork and looked over to the other side. He could see ten Orks, all bigger than he was lined up in front of the barricade. Off to his right nine other Orks, also all bigger than he was, were lined up, each holding a choppa or stabba. He let go of the teef collector and then gave him his slugga and said, "Make sure I get this back after I get us the best price."

With that he moved of and joined the others. Once there he wondered when the fight would start. After a couple minutes, Lyntop stepped forward and called out and said, "Are you ready to bargain?"

Mylar called back and said, "We iz ready to bargain!"

As he finished all the Orks on both sides started to chant, "Bargain, bargain, bargain, bargain, bargain, bargain, bargain, bargain, bargain, bargain, bargain, bargain!"

As the chant grew louder and louder, Hagob could feel the power in him grow again, as if all the Orks nearby were feeding it even if they were not going to be in the bargaining. Hagob took the time and looked over at the line of his opponents. He realized that whoever could get the advantage in numbers quicker would win the bargain. This all depended on the charge and how many would be taken out in the first minute. Looking over at the enemy he saw two on each end held spears while the rest had big axes and clubs. Hagob came up with a plan just as the chanting reached a crescendo and everyone let out a mighty, "WAAAAGH".

The two lines charged at each other with their weapons raised bellowing and hollering. Hagob did not yell anything, instead putting all his effort into running forward faster than the others. As he closed on the other Orks line he then twisted himself and rolled on the ground so that he hit three of the other Orks in their legs, knocking them to the ground in a confused pile.

As Hagob got up on his feet he could see the fight had begun in earnest. The rest of his line had made contact with other bargainers. The two Orks that had been on either side of him made fast work of three he had taken down, both of them armed with clubs that looked to be made of leg bones and metal studs lashed together. None of the three Orks on the ground could get up as they were used in a strange game of "Whack an Ork body part" with many thuds and blood spatters.

Turning to the rest of the fight, Hagob saw that his side was in trouble. Mylar's Ork Boyz armed with long spears, two on either end of the line and impaled four of his side and were now finishing them off with long knives they had pulled out. The rest of both sides were slugging it out with blows being trade, teef flying out of mouths, blood squirting out of gashes, and even a hand flying through the air and landing close to Hagob.

Acting quickly, Hagob raised his saw choppa to attack the closest of the enemy Orks even though an Ork from his side was fighting him at the moment. He waited a moment for his target to bring his choppa up for a strike and then swung his own choppa in under the blow. He swung hard enough to gut the Ork and send its guts spilling to the deck. Not stopping he grabbed the Ork on his side and pushed him to the next enemy Ork while yelling, "WAAAAGH".

That did the trick and they both moved down the line. The next enemy bargain hunter was still fighting the one on his side. They were down to wrestling on the ground so Hagob and the other Ork jumped on top of them and started landing blows with their fists. After a full minute of bone grinding punches the trio stood back up leaving something that looked like a wet lumpy bag on the deck.

Hagob assessed the situation and could see the odds were now five of his side including himself left against four of Mylar's bargain hunters. The enemy was the four who had speared the initial charge and now had bloody knives in their hands. They were on the outside while the pair Hagob had beat the Ork with were with him the other two were the ones who had been on either side of him when he had done his charging trick. He also realized they were only up one hundred teef savings for Lyntap's purchase.

The others looked like they were going to square off for more one on one fights. Hagob thought their odds looked good to win the overall fight and he would have enjoyed taking them down that way, he also knew there was a bigger objective, save the Warboss some teef. Hagob called out to the Orks on his side and said, "All of youse, form a circle."

For a moment all of the others on both sides looked at him and were not sure what was happening so Hagob raised his voice and said, "Get you in a circle tight enough for your butts to be touching. NOOW!"

The other Orks on his side moved into the circle quickly and Hagob joined them. Their opponents now stood with two on either side of the circle and did not have a clear line of attack so just stood there confused. Even the Orks who had been whooping and yelling on the side lines stopped yelling and started to look to see what was going to happen next. Hagob took advantage of the lull to start taunting his opponents.

He said, "Hey why don't youse do us a favor and move the dead ones out of the way so you won't fall on top of dem when we kill ya."

An opponent who had picked up a large two headed axe said, "We ain't yo Gretchin, youse come and clean them up."

He thought that was witty and let out a little laugh until Hagob called back and said, "Sorry bout that but since you dress like a Snotling I thought youse was one."

The axe armed Ork stopped laughing and then bellowed charging at Hagob and his Ork circle with his fellow charging a moment later. Hagob said, "Git em" and all four of his Orks left the circle and counter charged. Hagob turned to face the other two bargain Orks. He then said to them, "You gonna clear the dead or you gonna fight?"

With that they both charged Hagob. He swung his saw bladed choppa at them to parry a cut from one of them and then drove his elbow into the other ones face. That one still managed to stick him in the leg with a his knife before falling back. Ignoring the pain, Hagob pulled the knife out of his leg and then had to block another blow from the first Ork. The second one came back and tackled Hagob to the floor. The other enemy Ork jumped on top of him too and both began to beat him.

This only lasted for a few seconds until the other four Orks from his side came back from dealing with their bargaining Orks and made short and bloody work of the last two.

With that done the cheering from the side lines took on a huge fever pitch. Orks on both sides sounded their approval of the fight and quite a few from rushed up to congratulate the winners. They not only picked Hagob up off the floor but raised him up on to their shoulders. The pain in his leg went away quickly but Hagob was not enjoying the sensation. He was able to see Lyntop and Mylar finishing their deal. They were both laughing as one handed over a few bags of teef and the other signaled some Gretchin to bring forward a two meter by three meter by one meter silver box with quite a few input holes in it. Hagob saw that neither one of them looked to be mad at or suspicious of the other. They were just Orks enjoying themselves and exchanging jibes about the fight and the deal.

The Orks carrying him turned him around and headed back toward their own base camp. They kept the cheering and laughing and kept Hagob up in the air the entire way back. Hagob liked the attention but what he didn't like was that the feeling of power was gone now. It had been very prominent during the bargain fight. He just wanted to get back with his Boyz and find another fight going on to join.

When they finally did get back to landing bay base camp, his carriers put him down and immediately started telling all those who had stayed behind about the bargaining fight and they came up and congratulated Hagob and the other winners. At least they brought him some better tasting Squigs then he had had before, along with something to drink that pleasantly burned his throat.

He was not sure how long he spent meeting and greeting what seemed like all the Orks at the landing bay base camp but one of them came up and said, "Lyntop wants to talk wit youse."

Having expected this, Hagob was glad to have the excuse to get away from all the celebrating Orks. The Ork led him to one void ship that looked to be in any kind of shape to travel. Once inside, they found Lyntop in the back of the vehicle. He was watching some Orks who were covered in tool vests, put what he guessed were the finishing touches on installing the part his win had got the Warboss.

Hagob heard the Warboss say, "Okay now I wants no scuses. This cost me a bunch and I want it working soon. We need this ship ready for the plan to work."

Lyntop turned to Hagob and then said, "Now here's my winner. You should take a look at how he getz things done."

Lyntop then turned and headed up a passage way so Hagob followed him. They arrived at a pretty nicely laid out cabin that had a large table and chairs both usable and broken around it. Lyntop signaled for Hagob to take one of the seats while he took a much larger seat at the head of the table. While they sat down some Gretchin brought in more Squigs and drinks and then left quietly. This worried Hagob some.

Once they were alone Lyntop said, "Youse did real good out there. Saved me a lot of teef in the bargaining. I owes youse for that."

Hagob wondered what his reward might be but kept quiet for the moment and loudly chomped on a crunchy yellow squig.

Lyntop continued and said, "There is something else though. I saw you take charge out there. The Boyz love a fight like all proper Orks should but you saw the big picture. You saw to not just fight but to think a little. I need an Ork like youse cause I have a bigger picture."

This time Hagob did say something, "Wha big picture can youse have in a place like this?"

Lyntop said, "Why its to git out of this place."

Hagob was still a little lost as to what this place was in the whole scheme of things but he liked what he heard so far and said, "You wants to find bigger fights than this."

Lyntop slapped the table so hard he lifted the other end up and sent Squigs flying and drinks spilling. He also let out a roar of approval and then said, "I news youse was like me. You feel it too. The call to the scrap deep in your chest. Now don't git me wrong this place offers plenty of good fights wid the other Orks and the humees and the special ones they have and the Arena. The Boyz stay occupied but I knowz there are bigger fights out there and wid this ship we can get to them fights. Fights so huge and in places so big even this ship would only be a tiny speck in the whole thing."

Hagob slapped the table too, only not anywhere near as hard and said, "I am with youse, when can we go?"

Lyntop leaned forward and was not laughing anymore. He said, "That the problem, the Mek Boyz say it gonna take more parts to get this thing going. Some of whit may not be available but we can make it happen. It gonna take a lot more fights and a lot more teef to git there. I need Bosses who can see that big picture and are smart enough to make it happen. I need you to follow me and make this happen."

Hagob was excited about hearing all this and was looking forward to really big fights. Bigger than he could ever imagine. He stood up and said, "Like I said I am with you so we can get to those bigger and better fights."

Lyntop stood up also and said, "Glad to hear it. One other thing though."

Hagob was about to say what but Lyntop reared back and hit him in the chest so hard he left his feet and ended up back in his chair gasping for breath. He looked back up at Lyntop.

Lyntop looked down at him and said, "Don't youse git any ideas about replacing me as Warboss. I am in charge here, gots it."

Hagob just nodded and tried to get his breath back. He would follow for now. When they got to the big fights that would be his turn to lead the Boyz in a truly huge fight.


	3. Chapter 3

WAKE UP BOYZ

3/28/2020

For more than a Hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. His is the Master of Mankind by the Will of the Gods and Master of a Million Worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is the rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium, for whom a thousand souls die every day, for whom blood is drunk and flesh is eaten.

Human blood and Human flesh-The stuff of which the Imperium is made.

To be alive in such times is to be one amongst untold trillions and trillions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable; this is a tale of those times.

Hagob left his meeting with Lytnog and could not decide what he had to do next. Luckily for him two figures came up to him almost immediately, both started talking at the same time trying to get his attention. Then the Ork who collected teef for Hagob kicked the Gretchin Sou out of the way. He was about to say something when Hagob punched him in the face knocking two of his teef out.

Hagob said, "Listen up I am the only one who gets to hit Sou, getz it?"

The teef collector picked up his teef and put them in a sack while saying, "Ya Boss, sorry Boss."

Hagob went over and picked up Sou. He wasn't sure why he had hit what was his name. He thought the kick had been a good one and really got the distance. Maybe he was still mad about the hit he had taken from Lytnog. That was the first time anyone had taken him down and he did not like being taken down.

He picked Sou up and said, "What did you find out?"

The little Gretchin started to spurt out a frantic stream of words saying, "Lots and lots boss, so much stuff. Like we iz in "da Bay Tree For" and that there are lots of Orks here and more Orks close by to fight wid and that there are other things to eat besides squigs and there are..."

Hagob dropped Sou and watched him bounce off the floor. He then said, "Okay, okay stay there for a minute while I talk to..."

Hagob turned to his teef collector and said, "Youse what your name and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

The teef collector took the opportunity to come up to Hagob and said, "I am Dente and youse didn't ask and the last Boss never asked so iz didn't think you wanted to knowz."

That sounded dumb to Hagob and confirmed to him he was gonna be a much betta and bigga boss than one he had shot in the head. Smiling wide Hagob said, "What do you gotz for me then."

Dente said, "Good news, good news, iz got lots of teef and iz sold your choppa and slugga for a bunch..."

Hagob let out a roar and smacked Dente again. He said, "Youse did What?! What am I gonna do without weapons ya git?"

Dente picked himself up and said, "No boss, them were not good nough for a Nob. I sold them to some gitz so you could get some proppa weapons. Weapons good nough for a Nob like you."

Hagob thought about hitting Dente some more but then decided he was actually doing a good job so far and would let him continue. He said, "Alright letz go getz me some Nob weapons. I wantz to be ready for the next fight and I don't want to wait too long for it."

Dente said, "Sure thing Boss, sure thing. Follow me."

As they started to walk off Hagob turned to Sou and said, "Now tell me about this new food that isn't squig. I iz hungry and youse iz looking pretty good right now."

From nowhere Sou produced a hunk of a gray lumpy brick and handed it over then said, "This is fungus fried in squig oil. Really tasty boss."

Hagob popped the whole piece in his mouth and started to chew. It wasn't bad but he thought he still preferred raw squigs. At least this food didn't have teef which got caught in his teef.

Sou handed him some more and mentioned how this one was baked and this one was raw but Hagob was not listening to him. The trio was approaching one of the workshops where he could see a large number of Orks and even more Gretchin hitting stuff with hammers and drilling stuff and painting stuff and just tinkering away on more stuff. What really caught his attention was an area with a couple of tables and some shelves behind it all of which were loaded down with choppas and stabbas and sluggas and shootas and other weapons he had not seen before but whose names jumped into his mind, names like burna, shokk attack gun, power klaw and stikk bombs.

As they got close to the tables many of the Orks who were part of Hagob's group came up and joined the trio. All of them were shouting congrats to Hagob or asking when the next fight was gonna be. A couple wanted to know where Hagob had gotten the new food he was eating.

Hagob took all this in and said, "Shut yo gobs, I am trying to getz me a new killing things."

The Ork Boyz around him piped down and cleared a path for him to get to the display tables. Once there a Gretchin leaped up on the table and said, "Welcome, welcome glad to see our newest Nob has come down to our poor humble establishment. What can we do for our great hero who won the bargain for us? Perhaps new choppa? A new shoota? A new slugga? A new..."

The Gretchin stopped talking when an Ork backhanded him off the table. Iz then said, "Can youse ever stop talking? I told youse to get that scrap melted and ready to work. Now git I will take care of the Boss."

The Gretchin picked himself started to skulk away and then Sou kicked him and said, "Yay you git we will take care of our Boss."

Iz turned to Hagob and said, "Hey Boss, heard you did real well out there."

Hagob said, "Yay, yay thanks. Now what did you find out about this place?"

Iz brightened and said, "This place is great boss. They have all kinda tools and stuff to make great weapons wid. Wish they would not spend so much stuff on trying to fix the void ship. We could doz much more if we didn't spend so much on that thing. It don't even have any gunz or rocketz on itz."

Hagob thought about telling Iz about the plan to get off of this thing they were on and go and find bigger fights out there but decided not to burden Iz's mind with that. Besides he wanted to some weapons and get back into a fight. He didn't feel the power in chest right now but wanted to be ready when it did come.

Hagob said, "That ain't yo problem so don't think about itz."

Leaning forward on the table he was about to say something more when Iz took the opportunity to pull out a huge axe from under the table.

Iz said, "If youse sayz so Boss. Here I found this big choppa for ya. Since you like to get in close and hit'em hard." He then handed the big choppa over to Hagob who took it and gave it a heft. He could tell it was quite a good piece and well balanced. It was the same size as he was with a single axe blade that had all different kinds of metal bits and teef along the blade.

He then took a firm hold and started to swing it around. The Ork Boyz who had been getting closer for a good look hit the ground and dove back to avoid a blow from the big choppa. After a couple of near misses on the nearby Ork Boyz, Hagob decided this would be great weapon to have.

Iz then said, "Hang on Boss youse gotz to hit the stub for the full effect."

Hagob looked at the big choppa to see what the stub was. He then heard Sou say, "The red thing, press the red thing to make it go faster."

Hagob looked again and saw a red square on the butt of the big choppa. He pressed it and a load buzz started. All the little bits of metal and teef started to whirl around the head of the axe blade. Hagob was impressed and decided to try it out again but didn't see anything that would make a good target. Many of the Ork Boyz had started to move closer for a better look at the big choppa until they caught the look in Hagob's eyes and immediately backed away.

Hagob shut it off and came to a big decision. He needed a fight to try out his new big choppa and frankly he just needed a fight. A real fight and not that little scrap like he just had. He would need all the Ork Boyz he could get for it.

He called out to all that could hear and said, "Boyz I am gonna go for a fight. Any who wantz to come wid me get a choppa and a slugga. No shootas or other big things."

A voice from the crowd called out and said, "Can wez bring stikk bombs, they make a great big bangz when theez go off."

Hagob knew what a stikk bomb was but had not seen one in action yet. Well that could be fun too. Not has much fun as smashing in skulls with a big choppa but fun.

He said, "Sure stikk bombs for everyone."

As all the Ork Boyz let out a cheer, Dente ran up to Hagob and said, "Boss, Boss, I donna know if we have enough teef for all that dakka."

Hagob felt he should hit Dente for bringing up teef when there was a fight to get to. He stopped himself and thought that was not what a good Boss did. He wanted to be a good Boss and needed an idea. One came to him and he said, "Okay collect an ante from all the Ork Boyz who are getting weapons. Then ask the Mek Boyz to give us a deal for buying so much."

Dente grinned at this and said, "Okay will do Boss. Oh, they Mek Boyz have a good deal but you have to give them a Grot first."

Without thinking Hagob reached down and grabbed Sou, who was always hanging around and handed him to Dente. He said, "Here ya goes, now getz me Boyz armed. I want to test out me big choppa."

Dente took a furiously squirming Sou and ran off to take care of getting all the Boyz outfitted.

Hagob saw everyone was busy at the moment and he then thought that he didn't know where the food was kept here or where to get something to drink or where he could put his stuff or even where he could sleep. Looking around he saw everyone he knew here was busy doing what he told them to do except Codt but he didn't know where that git was. He thought on it and it came to him the Nob he shot must have had these things so he would just need to find out where that was.

Looking around he saw another group of five Orks dipping mugs in a barrel and knew he had found the answers he needed. Striding straight over to them he did not give them time to react hitting one with the flat of his new big choppa, kicking another one into a third one while he punched the fourth one. With those ones on the ground he grabbed the fifth one by his shirt and pulled him close so that the two of them were nose to nose.

This Ork said, "Did youse want a drink of beer too?"

Hagob took a breath and caught the smell of what they had been drinking and thought it didn't smell half bad. He remembered to stay on purpose and said, "I'm the new Nob here and I want to ask youse a question."

Hagob then leaned in to the Ork and tried a new look he figured would be more terrifying.

The Ork just said, "Sure, Sure what you want to know?"

Hagob took a moment to phrase his question so it would not sound dumb and then said, "Iz the Nob that took da head off the other Nob. I wantz to know where that Nob kept all hiz Nob stuff. And I want to know now."

The other Orks had all gotten up and as one with the Ork Hagob held pointed over to one of the partially disassembled void ships. The one he held said, "Lytnog and all the Nobs stay there. Everyone knowz to never go in there if youse not a Nob."

Hagob nodded and let go of the Ork, he then said, "Good, now get me a drink ya git."

After more than a few drinks, Hagob had recruited the lazy drinking Ork Boyz into his mission. He knew where his little hole to sleep was but didn't have time to go and check it out. Dente had come back and told him all the Ork Boyz were ready to go. He also wanted to show him Sou.

Leading Hagob to the middle of the Mek Boyz workshop, Dente brought him to what Hagob first thought was another barrel of fungus beer. Then he noticed this one had mechanical legs and arms that ended in two impressive weapons, a big shoota and a familiar looking buzzsaw. Hagob turned to Dente and gave him a puzzled look.

Then Sou's voice came from the barrel and said, "Hey Boss look at me now. I can get right in there wid youse now. Can wheez leave now?"

Before Hagob could say anything, Dente said, "The Mek Boyz call it a Killa Kan. They been trying to scrap the parts to make one for a while now. Youse spending all those teef let'em finish it. Pluz givem them Sou helped. The other Gretchin kept fighting over who would or wouldn't get in it.

Hagob was impressed by the mechanical suit and wanted to see it in a fight as much as he wanted to test out his new big choppa. Overall, he was itching for a fight and now was the time to get one started. He raised his big choppa up in the air and hit the activation stud. Ork Boyz close by who had been showing each other their new weapons his teef had bought looked over at him. He raised his other hand up in a fist and started pumping it up and down.

First a few then a dozen and then more Ork voices started to chant, "Ere we go, ere we go, ere we go, ere we go!"

Once they really got going, Hagob started toward the walking toward the barricaded entrance to da Bay Tree For. As they moved that way he took up a quick count and saw he had around forty Ork Boyz with sluggas and choppas, Sou in his Killa Kan and then he caught sight of five Orks off to his right. Each was armed with a weapon so big they had it fitted to their shoulders with special rig. Four of the weapons looked similar or at least has similar as Ork weapons looked alike. The fifth one had a bigga weapon that Hagob recalled as a Kustom mega-blasta.

Hagob called over to Dente and said, "Who's that ova there?"

Dente came up to him and after a quick look at the small group said, "That is Dankle and his boyz. The other Nobz don't let them go out wid them cause they steal everything before anyone even getz a chance to see what it is."

Hagob nodded his head and then said, "Otay, I know what to do."

Hagob worked his way over Dankle. When he got next to him, he just smacked him on the head and said, "Ya thinkin of comin wid us."

Dankle almost lost his balance between the blow and the heavy weapon on his shoulder. Recovering he said, "Boss we need to get the Mek Boyz more stuff so they can finish the void ship. We thought we go wid youse and see what wez can find."

Hagob gave him a smile that terrified even the other Orks and said, "Alright you can go wid us to get the partz. I get all the teef we find and when we getz back, I want ten extra teef from each of youse, gotz it?"

Dankle was overjoyed that he was given permission to go with someone and already knew where he could steal the fifty teef from when they got back. This should prove to be a good trip out.

As Hagob finished speaking, the group got to the inside of the barricade. The Orks standing there did not immediately open the way for them to pass through. The one who had blocked Hagob's way in came forward and said, "Alright where do you think youse are goin?"

Hagob took one step forward and said, "I am takin these fine ladz out and we are gonna find more Boyz. We are gonna bring them back here so Lytnog can have the most Boyz and take over all the odda warbands and have the biggest fightz eva. We are leaving now and youse need to open the way."

The leader of the barricade Orks looked over at Hagob and was about to say something. He didn't get the chance as Hagob swung his new big choppa down right on top of his head. In a smooth motion the whirling blade cut straight through the Ork from head to groin.

Hagob shut the big choppa off and then said, "And wez are gonna git me some more teef and stuff so all dem Boyz will be armed proppa. Dente and Dankle youse know what to do. They rest of youse get this barricade open and letz find us a fight."


	4. Chapter 4

Wake Up Boyz – Sou's Day - Grot on a Mission

04/09/2020

For more than a Hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. His is the Master of Mankind by the Will of the Gods and Master of a Million Worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is the rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium, for whom a thousand souls die every day, for whom blood is drunk and flesh is eaten.

Human blood and Human flesh-The stuff of which the Imperium is made.

To be alive in such times is to be one amongst untold trillions and trillions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable; this is a tale of those times.

The above applies if you are Human. If you are a Gretchin then nobody knows how many of you are out there. Could be trillions and trillions more but since they tend to die very quickly, no matter how lucky they are, it's hard to say. Then again, they also reproduce much faster than Humans and even Orks so it could be more and less in the same day.

Let us for now zoom in on one Grot in particular. Hagob gave Sou a mission. Find out all he could about their new home and report back. In our last exciting chapter Hagob listened to maybe twenty words from Sou and then made plans to start a Waaagh. Sou did end up telling him everything he learned later but that will be off page. In case you are wondering what Sou found out and how he found it we have this little interlude.

Sou watched Hagob and the rest of the Orks move out to another fight. He felt an enormous amount of relief that he did not have to go with them. It had been fun taking down the mechanical Humie but that had been done proper, with overwhelming numbers from behind. He had even gots some really good souvenirs from that fight. Now he had a mission. He needed to learn everything about the place their warboss made his place.

Not sure what that meant or even who to ask, Sou sat down to come up with an idea. That lasted for about three minutes till his stomach started to rumble. Sou sprang up and started to move. His stomach had saved him for sure this time. The first thing Hagob would want when he got back was some nice juicy squigs to eat. Sou first needed to find out where they kept the squigs here or Hagob might just eat him when he got back.

Sou began walking in a direction he thought more Gretchin were because Gretchin would know where all the good food was kept. He could see Gretchin all over the area. most were being forced to do work for the Orcs. A good number were being kicked through the air for not working or at least not working hard enough. Quite a few Gretchin were running fast, either carrying things or being chased.

It was while he was watching one Grot running for his life from a rotund Ork that he found the Gretchin he was looking for. While all the other Orks were either ignoring the running pair or laughing hysterically, Sou saw a group of six Gretchin carrying a barrel away in the other direction. He raced after the thieving group of Gretchin as they ran toward the large screen that kept out the void from the area the Orks had claimed as their base. It looked like they were running straight toward it to go out into the void itself.

He heard the shout the same time as the running group. An Ork who had to be a Pain Boy because of the large machine of cutting tools covered in blood not oil had seen the group. He was shouting at them to stop or else. Sou changed his course quickly and ran straight into the Pain Boy's leg and then took a bite out of it. It tasted horrible but as the Pain Boy screamed in pain and lifted his injured leg, he took one hop backward straight into his cutting tools and then started to scream louder. Sou didn't watch what happened next but it certainly sounded funny.

Sou kept running toward where he last seen the barrel carrying Gretchin but did not see them. As he got close to the shimmering clear screen, he saw half a Grot waving him over to a section of the screen. Sou did not believe what he was seeing, one whole side of the Grot was missing. Seeing as a crowd was gathering to laugh at the fallen Pain Boy, he knew he needed to get out of sight fast.

Once he got closer, the half Grot grabbed Sou's wrist and pulled him along a series of passages within the screen. From what Sou could tell what looked like one big screen was really hundreds if not thousands or interlacing screens. After a few minutes the two Grots emerged into a good-sized room with a few dozen Gretchin in it. Most of them were gathered around the barrel, which had been opened, dipping mugs into it and then pushing each other for seats at a long table.

The Grot who had led Sou here let go of him and immediately knocked two Gretchin heads together and said, "Get out of the way you ungrateful Ork fodder. We brought the beer and youse betta leave us some."

Sou decided to show them who he was and grabbed a random Grot by the arm and threw him into three others trying to get to the beer. As they all hit the ground, he grabbed up a fallen mug, filled it and took a seat at the table.

Once seated he took the time to look at what he had gotten. His mind told him beer was good but in his short life his mind had told him many things and more than a few of them had gotten him hit. To forestall taking a sip he looked over the place and noticed that everything here was Gretchin sized. The tables, chairs, mugs, doors to side rooms and many other items here all looked to be made for Gretchin. None of this stuff looked new or in good condition. All of it was made of worn and dirty metal and most of it looked to have been broken, repaired and bitten many times over.

While he tried to figure out what this all meant, the Grot who had brought him here sat down across from him. He raised his mug up in front of him and said, "Youse detz one for free cause youse saved us from Noggle. That onez would have uzed uz for tezting his new medzines for zure."

Sou raised his mug up and the other Grot clinked his into it and then he took a long drink from it. Sou tried his and immediately fell in love with it. He finished it all in one long swallow and then let out a huge burp. Several of the other Gretchin at the table let out whoops of approval. The other Grot said, "Nize un there... say Iz no youse name. My iz Hertz."

Sou said, "Call me Sou. Lookz I needz to getz crackin on my mission. Maybe youse could help."

Hertz said, "Zure, zure wiz helpz youse. Wiz doz it the Gretchin way. Youse elp uz, wiz elp us."

Sou did not know how he could help the other Gretchin, but he was sure he could do it. Besides it never hurt to promise something you could not deliver, especially when he had a big Ork like Hagob on his side.

Sou said, "Sure it won't even be that hard. Iz just needz to know how I can getz the bare necessaries for my Ork. You know thez Ork can't find anything but a brawl on their ownz."

Hertz said, "OH thatz ain't nuttin. Iz getz youse thatz for freebiez."

Hertz did proceed to tell him everything he knew about getting the stuff he would need. Then Hertz got them a refill of their mugs and proceeded to tell him a great deal of information. He seemed to enjoy having someone to tell all of it too. Gretchin did not often have someone listen to them.

He said, "The warboss had claimed da Landin Bay from the lazt warboss zo he could leave thiz hulk. Long long ago thiz had been a Humie ship. Filled with Humiez and special Humiez that were Gretchin zized. The zpecial Humies called Squatz diz mozt of the fixit work on thiz zhip and thiz place waz there special drinking place. Then one day the zhip got lozt in the Warp. It floated around until all the Humiez and their Squatz ran out of food and died. Then the zhip met up with odder shipz and they all fuzzed together. Then one day the ball of shipz go up and left the warp and came out around the planet youse can see sometimes through the window. That is where all the new Humiez, the machine Humiez an the weird lookun Humiez came from. They gotz some plan for the whole hulk."

That was the longest Sou had ever sat still. He did not know if Hagob would want to hear all this but he listened to it anyway.

Hertz wasn't done yet. He said, "All thoze Humiez ain't all that is on this hulk. There iz thingz left over from before and from the odder ships in thiz hulk. Thingz grabz you out of nowhere. But you ztay here and the only thing to worry about iz the Ork and the Humiez. Theze Humiez ain't so bad. They love a good scrape up like a proppa Ork. They even have a big arena where they do all kinda of fightz. We go zee them zometimez. They even let Orkz fight there and don't betray them if they winz. A lot of Orkz stay there and fight all the time."

Sou was hoping for a third beer after sitting for so long but was sure the barrel was empty by this time. That was when a Grot came running in and said, "The Warboss is back and lookz like they won big. He is even gonna crown a new Nob."

The other Gretchin started to head for the exits. Sou knew they were talking about his Ork and got up to follow them. He just knew Hagob would be proud of him for finding all this stuff out. He would really be proud of him for finding out about beer.


	5. Chapter 5

WAKE UP BOYZ

5/6/2020

For more than a Hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. His is the Master of Mankind by the Will of the Gods and Master of a Million Worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is the rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium, for whom a thousand souls die every day, for whom blood is drunk and flesh is eaten.

Human blood and Human flesh-The stuff of which the Imperium is made.

To be alive in such times is to be one amongst untold trillions and trillions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable; this is a tale of those times.

Hagob looked around him and liked what he saw. Forty Ork Boyz with sluggas and choppas like all proppa Goffs and Sou in his Killa Kan. The Lootas might be a problem but they had heavy weapons and if chop came to crunch, he could always kill them all if they tried to take too much. Now he just had to figure out where there was a fight to take them too.

Walking forward down the corridor, Hagob tried to get a feeling in his chest to tell him where a good brawl might be brewing but did not feel anything. He did feel something a little lower in his gut. He was hungry again. Thinking that might buy him some time to figure out where a fight could be found, he stopped in his tracks and then bellowed out, "Listen up boyz. We need to grab some food to take with us. Head down to the squig place and letz grab some snackz for the trip to the big fight."

This brought a cheer from all the Orks and even one from Sou. At least till he realized he did not know how he was supposed to eat inside the Killa Kan armor. Hagob let the others start to move ahead of him and then followed them staying close to the front ranks. It did not take long for the mob to make their way down a short corridor, then a staircase and back around so that they were under their base.

The area was similar to the above with a back wall that was a screen showing the void beyond. Except there were no void ships or structures of any kind. There were a great many holding pens containing more squigs than Hagob had ever seen before. The area also had a wide variety of mushrooms and fungus growing everywhere. He could see some ramshackle tables where Gretchin and Snotlings were hard at work. At least hard at work while the few Orks that were present were watching them. As soon as the Ork turned his back then the little runts either slowed down or tried to grab some of the food and run away.

Hagob noticed in the very back there was some smoke rising up. Turning to Dente standing next to him, he whacked him with his big choppa only a little and then said, "What thez doin back there?"

Dente rubbed his head and said, "That is where they Runtherds have the Gretchin make da beer. Pretty good stuff too."

Hagob had only heard about the fungus beer so far and decided it might be time to try some. He said, "Think we should go over there and get some to take wid us. Might need it to celebrate our big victory."

Another one of the Orks said, "Oh no can't do that. The Runtherds neva letz any Ork in to see the beer being made."

Then another one said, "If you don't have a grabba stikk then you don't get in."

Hagob looked over the farm operation again and noticed all the Orks here were carrying long sticks with a crab claw attachment at the end. As he watched one of the Orks used his grabba stikk to snatch a Snotling who was hiding under a table eating some fungus and toss him into a pen full of the biggest squigs he had ever seen. The Snotling did not even hit the ground in the pen as the squigs rip him into bite sized chunks before then.

Hagob was about to let out a laugh when he saw an Ork in a long red robe with silver stripes on it appear and head straight for the beer area and disappear behind the vats. This time he hit the second Ork to have spoken to him and said, "Then who iz that guy back there."

At this all the Orks took a step back and murmured something too low for Hagob to make out. Since he could not make out what they were saying Hagob took a few quick strides over to where the Lootas were finishing emptying one of the smaller squig pens. Finding the leader of the small mob he kicked him and then he said, "What iz wid the Ork in the red robe getting to the beer?"

The Loota Boyz all tried to take a step back too but Hagob glared at them until they stopped. Their leader however just smiled and said, "Oh that iz Litehead. He is one specially special Ork. Lytnog gave specially special orders that he can have all the fungus beer he wants. He don like to have fun wid odda Orkz. He stay by himself mostly."

Hagob was about to question this when one of his Ork Boyz called out and said, "Hey those Orkz are grabbing all the good stuff while wez sit here an talk about Litehead!"

Hagob looked up and saw a large mob of Orkz had entered the farm area by dropping down from air ducts on all sides. Gretchin and Snotlings were either fleeing in terror or trying to hide behind anything they could. The Ork Runtherds were all moving toward the new Orkz and engaging them with their grabba stikks. The newcomers fought back with choppas and sluggas. The biggest thing Hagob noticed was that this new Ork mob were all wearing clothes covered in streaks of grease and blood that tried to hide the bright yellow color underneath.

Hagob let out a roar that caught everyone present attention. He then said, "I promised yo gitz a fight and here it is. Those Orkz are stealing your dinner. Now git in there and stop em or I will eat youse for dinner."

With a cry of "Ere we go!" forty-one Goff Orkz, five Loota Boyz and a Killa Kan charged into the squig and fungus farm in a state of ecstasy. Hagob felt the feeling in his chest rise up greater than ever before and knew this was gonna be a scrap up.

Since the new Orks were spread out all over the squig farm, Hagob's Ork Boyz broke up into groups of ten and headed off in four different directions. Hagob made a mental note as to which Orkz lead each group. He would need to either reward them or kill them after this battle. Still with the squig pens and scrambling Gretchin and Snotlings they were not moving too fast.

The Loota Boyz did not wait for the others to start the fun and fired their Deffguns in five different directions. Hagob was impressed by the noise they made and equally impressed when three of the new Orks were hit and promptly blew apart in explosions of blood, bone and gore.

Sou also let go with the Big Shoota attached to his Killa Kan but having never tried any of the weapons in his Killa Kan before did not succeed in hitting any of the enemy. He did manage to hit one of the pens containing some of the larger squigs. They were not happy at all about this and immediately charged and attacked the nearest thing to them that wasn't a squig. Many a Gretchin and Snotling found themselves inside their former charges.

Hagob laughed at this and then drew his slugga and fired a few quick shots to scare off the squigs in his path. He moved to get closer to these new Orks and watched them as they fought the Runtherds. He had to admit to himself they were really good fighters. Three of them took down three Runtherds with skillful use of their choppas. The Painboyz would not be able to put them back together again.

Hagob got closer to the Ork he had picked out to fight, watching his steps since he saw members of both sides slip and fall on the fungus that grew everywhere. The Loota Boyz and Sou let loose with another volley of shots but this time they did not fare so well as all their shots failed to hit any of the new Orkz. They did manage to set loose even more of the squigs.

Hagob found himself face to face with three squigs who tried to take bites out of his legs and belly. Angry now that he had to fight his dinner instead of smashing in the Ork skulls so close to him he let his rage guide him. Raising his slugga, he shot the one biting his arm grazing himself. As this only made him madder, he just reached out and bit the one on his other arm. The taste of the squig's blood pushed him over the edge or battle lust. The squig on his stomach was bounced off as he drew a huge lungful of air and let loose with a mighty battle roar. The poor thing squirmed its way back to its damaged pen as fast as it could.

Sou was having the time of his life. The big shoota was the greatest. He was making a really big noise and he just knew he would hit something soon. Best of all he was safe behind all this metal. No one was gonna hurt him in here.

Just then Sou saw three of the dirty cheating Orks trying to sneak up on him. He turned and fired his big shoota again and this time he hit and killed one of the Orks. He was pretty sure it was an enemy Ork.

Then the two remaining Orks reared back and threw some tin cans at him. He was about to laugh at them when the tin cans hit the floor and in a bigger explosion then his big shoota made blew two neat holes in the deck. Sou turned a much lighter shade of green and wasn't hungry anymore. He let loose with another volley of his big shoota and then finally figured out how to get the Killa Kan to move really really fast and left the squig farm.

Now Hagob had to find a real opponent to fight. Scanning the squig farm he saw some of his Ork Boyz and the new yellow Orks start to mix it up. As he watched the new yellow Orkz were getting the upper hand. They just seemed to be better fighters. As he watched the new Orkz, he realized were Bad Moon Ork Clan, took down four of his Ork Boyz while they only got one of them.

One really big Bad Moon Ork caught Hagob's attention. He took on three of his Ork Boyz at once with a huge metal claw he had instead of a right hand. That was the one he needed to take on not his Boyz. That would not do.

Hagob felt the power in his chest rise up and his focus was on the Bad Moon Ork wearing the power claw. He charged straight at him. The first Bad Moon Ork in his path he did not shot him or hit him with his big choppa, he just charged straight over him, knocking him down and then stomping on him. Hagob did not even notice what he had done.

He did notice a squig pen in his way. Not breaking stride he simultaneously smashed the pen wall closest to him with his big choppa and shot the far wall with his slugga and just kept going. The squigs in this pen were the legless kind who tried to get out of his way. Hagob scooped one of the slower ones up and ate it quickly. He didn't want to be hungry while he fought this Bad Moon Ork.

Dankle led his Loota Boyz in another volley and this time got three of the Bad Moon Orks. He had recognized them right away as Kommandos belonging to Firesty's tribe. He held up hand and then called out to his Ork Boyz and said, "Alright Boyz the odda Boyz are right in wid them now. Letz move to hit'em when they finish scrapin up. Oh and grab everything youse can fit in your pockets or carry."

The Bad Moon Ork Hagob was closing in on had made quick work of the three Ork Boyz in front of him. They were now lying on the deck and Hagob could see at least two of them would not be getting back up since one did not have a head anymore only a pulped mush. The other was being eaten by squigs while five Gretchin fought over who got his choppa and slugga.

Hagob stopped and said, "Youse looks like youse might be a real good fight. Stop wid the common Boyz and see who the most brutal is."

The Bad Moon Ork looked Hagob up and down and then said, "Youse think youse bad? I am the most cunning Ork there is and Iz gonna show youse like all the oddas why Mork is betta."

Hagob wasn't that religious and really didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to shut this Ork up. He slapped his slugga in his holster and took a two-handed grip on his big choppa. The Bad Moon Ork did the same with his slugga and immediately reached out with his power claw to take Hagob's head.

Hagob started his counter swing with one hand managing to deflect the power claw with a shower of sparks as the the spinning teef hit the metal. Hagob did manage to get both hands on his big choppa before he dropped it. He took a step back and thought for a moment about his next move. This Ork was quick and confident and liked cunning.

He laughed out loud and said, "Nice try there but youse not getting Hagob like some Snotling."

The Bad Moon Ork just said, "Youse hit like a Snotling."

Hagob took another swing at his opponent but was not trying to hit him. The Bad Moon Ork jumped out of the way and did not try to block the strike. He expected this since this Ork was a Mork Boy so he decided to press this. He said, "That all you gonna do is dem dodge and sneaky git attacks. Come on let's fight like Orks."

The Bad Moon Ork did not take the bait and said, "Youse Gork boyz iz all the same. Smash and smash, no cunning at all."

Before he finishes talking, he raised his power claw and charged in going for Hagob's leg. Hagob was forced to step back and found a group of Snotlings behind him. He fell over backwards and landed right on his butt, losing his big choppa in the process. Luckily for him his feet came up and one of his feet caught the Bad Moon Ork's power claw hard enough to send it away from doing any damage to Hagob.

The Bad Moon Ork was further knocked off balance further when a squig tried to jump over him to get to the Snotlings but instead hit his power claw and got stuck between two of the fingers. While the Bad Moon Ork tried to get it unstuck with his other hand, Hagob scooped up his big choppa and jumped to his feet. He swung the big choppa around to take off his opponent's head only the Bad Moon Ork shoved his power claw to block.

The two weapons connected right where the squig was stuck. Both Hagob and the Bad Moon Ork were covered in a spray of squig guts and blood as the big choppa tore it to Snotling bite sized chunks. Several Snotlings did dart in and grab some of the chopped up squig to eat as the two big Orks squared off again.

Hagob was about to let loose with another stinging barb when shouts over his shoulder caught his attention. He then noticed his opponent was looking in that direction also. Risking a glance over his shoulder, Hagob saw the red robed Ork from before. Now though he was standing on top of one of the tables with his arms raised high. Hagob turned fully around has he saw sparks coming off his outstretched hands and out of his eyes and ears.

Litehead called out and said, "EADBANGER!"

As Hagob watched a flash of light erupted from Litehead's head and flew across the squig farm right into one of the other Bad Moon Orks. When it hit that Orks head exploded.

There was a cheer from Hagob's Ork Boyz. Turning back to face his opponent he said, "Looks like youse in big trouble now."

The Bad Moon Ork said, "I think we iz all in big trouble. Iz don't think your Weirdboy cantrol himself."

Looking back at Litehead, Hagob saw he was now glowing, and sparks were coming off all parts of his body. He did not bother to say anything and just ducked down. The Bad Moon Ork fell down next to him. They both looked up in time to see another explosion of light come from Litehead. This time three of the Bad Moon Orks closest to Litehead were exploded into nothing.

The Bad Moon Ork said, "Dinna know youse had that bad a Weirdboy here. Wez waz just trying to get something to eat. Dinna want this kinda fight."

Hagob looked over at the Bad Moon Ork wid some confusion and said, "Fightin for grub is fine but you dinna know the Weirdboy was here and youse dinna know me and my Boyz were here. Youse were gonna fight a few Runtherds and Gretchin. That doesn't sound like a good fight at all."

The Bad Moon Ork cast his eyes down and said, "Well we wuz uzing cunning to get some food. Our Warboss takes everything our farms make for himzelf and hiz Nobz. We have to eat scraps. Nothin proppa for uz to eat at all."

Hagob took a look and saw the fighting had died down. Most of the other Bad Moon Orks had left and his Boyz were picking up a great many of their own who were going to have to see the Painboyz. These new guys were good, and he was on a recruiting mission. He said, "Look if youse want some regular food then you should join up with me and my Warboss. Lyntop makes sure everyone who fights gets to eat. What ya think?"

The Bad Moon Ork thought for a second and then said, "That sounds like a good deal, cept don't think Firesty will just let us go. Wez is Kommandos, da best od da best. He might even get off hiz fat butt and come get us."

Hagob stood up and said, "Well then I know where we are gonna go once we get some proppa food and some fungus beer. Now tell me some more bout this Firesty and your base."

The Bad Moon Ork stuck out his hand, the one without the power claw and said, "They call me Kappen Konna and if you can get us proppa food and stick it to our no good no fightin Warboss then I iz all for it."

The two Orks shook hands and then headbutted each other to seal the deal. When for squigs came up and bit them on the legs they realized they would need to clean up this place first or at least get the lazy no good Gretchin and Snotlings to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Wake Up Boyz

06/10/2020

For more than a Hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. His is the Master of Mankind by the Will of the Gods and Master of a Million Worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is the rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium, for whom a thousand souls die every day, for whom blood is drunk and flesh is eaten.

Human blood and Human flesh-The stuff of which the Imperium is made.

To be alive in such times is to be one amongst untold trillions and trillions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable; this is a tale of those times.

Hagob was getting hungry and grumpy. They had been walking for hours and he had already eaten all the squigs and fungus they had brought with them. Turning to Kappen Konna he said, "Hey howz much long till we get to youse base."

Kappen Konna came up to Hagob's side and said, "We iz almost there Boss. The Den iz close. Just have to make the transition to natural."

Kappen Konna had previously told Hagob that his former base was not like the lumen lit corridors he had known all his life. This place was rock to which several ships were fused to. It was also close to the Arena, where all the Humies hung out fighting each other. Firesty, Kappen Konna's fat, lazy former Boss went there to fight many times.

Hagob looked at Kappen Konna and said, "Did it take youse this long to find our squig farm?"

Kappen Konna said, "No Boss we Kommandos move through the shadows and air ducts. Much faster than even being red. These mobs youse brought along is slowing us down."

Hagob looked around him at all the Boyz marching down the corridor with him. Kappen Konna and his nine Kommandos who joined him after the good scrap they were having at the squig farm was broken up by Litehead the Weird Boy. They had brought him along too mostly to see if he would create another fabulous show.

Dente was at the rear making sure Hagob's thirty Goff Clan Boyz were moving along and collecting any teef he knocked out of the sluggards not keeping up heads. In between was Dankle and his Loota Boyz. He had not told Hagob how much they had stolen from the squig farm, but they had almost missed the trip out to the Den while hiding it. Sou in his Killa Kan was keeping up and at the head of ten armed Gretchin with a Runtherd named Funkle. Funkle had said he was tired of raising squigs and being in the squig farm fight made him want to get back into more scraps.

Hagob loved leading his Boyz into another fight he just wished he had more of them. He reminded himself one thing at a time. Once he got Firesty out of the way he should be able to get the rest of his Boyz on his and Lyntog's side and then on to building the void ship and getting off this Hulk.

As he dreamed of much bigger battles, in addition he could feel the power growing again in his chest. Only the closer they got to the place they were going the more he felt the power was not right. He tried to think why this was when Hagob noticed in the corridor ahead, the light changed. No longer were there lumen strips overhead but every so often in a haphazard fashion were flaming torches being fueled by promethium fed to them by pipes attached to the walls. The walls themselves were rock. The workmanship that had carved them out looked to be smoother than Orks usually did but Hagob did not really care how they were made just that they took him to a good scrap.

Kappen Konna said, "Not much further now we gonna go in sluggas blazen or do this the proper way and ambush dem Boyz?"

Hagob did not hesitate in his reply and said, "Hah. No wez iz gonna go right up and challenge Firesty. I take him out and then wez recruit all the Boyz to go on a Waaagh proper like."

Orks never showed fear. Many said they did not have the emotion anywhere in them and just kept fighting and dying and loving every second of it. Now then Kappen Konna might have showed something that was the closest they came to it on his face.

Kappen Konna said, "About that Boss. Not having enough food waz not the only reason wez left. There was the little matterz of the mark."

Hagob was about to ask what by Gork and Mork Kappen Konna was talking about when the tunnel they were in ended and opened into a large circular chamber. The flaming torches and pipe work went up the walls to about sixty meters in their haphazard pattern. They also led into the many chambers carved into walls. There was a mess of carved staircases, ramshackle ladders, twisted ropes, and piles of junk leading up to them.

The main central chamber did not have much in it. There were some tables and chairs around the edges. Most of the rest of the area was open space. Hagob thought that if there were any workshops or Pain Boy bays then they must be in the caves. The one thing that was in the dead center of the central area was a large pole with a single totem on top. The symbol looked to be some kind of stylized skull rune made of brass but enameled in blood red.

What there was not was Orks. There were a large number of Gretchin and Snotlings in the main chamber, but they were just lounging around eating and drinking fungus beer. They did not react at all to the new Orks coming in. After a moment, a couple of them seemed to notice them. All they did was raise their mugs to them and take a deep drink. Hagob was about to explode.

Sou had completely enjoyed the long hike to their next scrap. For one thing he did not have to work that hard to move the Killa Kan. After his completely heroic fight in the squig farm all the Gretchin and some of the Orks had congratulated him. Well they had stopped hitting the side of the Killa Kan as much.

Best of all he had figured out how to eat inside the Killa Kan and he had a good supply of fungus and fungus beer inside with him. Now he was leading a troop of Gretchin into battle just like his favorite Ork Hagob was leading the other Orks into battle. He even had an Ork ready to keep the Gretchin in line and not run away before he chooses to. Life could not get any better.

Then he saw the Gretchin in main chamber and almost fell over. They were living like Orks with no Orks around. How could this be? Better yet how could he become part of this group. He hoped Hagob would just take this place over and let him act just like these Gretchin.

As Sou drooled over this scene, one of the Grots stood up on a table and called over to the warband and said, "Youse here to sign for the real fightz or just looking for a fight?"

Sou knew at this moment he would never get to live the life these Gretchin were. He let out a wail of anguish and then started prepping his weapons.

Litehead looked at the scene and thought, "Wow this is the kinda place a Weird Boy could really relax in." When the Grot spoke, he could feel the rest of the Orks start to surge and thought now, "Here we go again."

Dankle could not believe his eyes. There was almost nothing to steal here. How could Orks live like this. Actually where were the Orks. Maybe they were in the caves in the walls? Maybe that was where the loot was. One had to keep their hopes up and keep a sharp eye out. That was how you became a successful Loota.

Dente was in the back of the entire warband and did not hear any of what was said. He was too busy counting all the teef he had collected on the way over here from the slow Ork Boyz.

Funkle saw the Gretchin lazing about and almost dropped his grabba-stik. He did not move for a good two minutes. How could this have happened? Where were the Runtherd? This could not be allowed to continue for one more second. He started to move through his Gretchin when he heard Hagob answer the Grot who had spoken.

Hagob said, "Hang on one minute." He then drew and fired his slugga and spattered the Grot all over the other Gretchin. They immediately started to move as fast as they could away from the smoking slugga. Hagob held up his other hand so that none of his warband did anything.

It did not take long for the Gretchin to clear the central area. Each fled into a different one of the many caves in the walls. Nothing more happened for a minute and then Orks started to appear. Hagob noticed that all these Orks were big. Not big like Lytnog and his Nobs but round big. They not only had big fungus beer guts but round legs and arms and ankles and wrists and necks and heads. There were more than a few that looked as if they should not be walking much less scrambling down ladders and ropes.

Hagob tried to notice if they had any weapons but found it difficult to concentrate with the feeling of power in his chest growing greater but differently. He found himself wanting to start hitting someone and soon. A shove from behind alerted him that he was not the only one spoiling for a fight. Turning around he grabbed the first two Orks behind him and slammed their heads together.

In a voice like a roar he said, "Listen up youse dolts. I will do the talking here. Youse will not do anything unless I say too."

There were several murmurs of acceptance for his orders and even more challenging looks. He would deal with them later. Right now he could feel a huge presence behind him. Turning around, Hagob found himself facing the biggest Ork he had ever seen. This Ork was at least three meters tall and four meters wide.

He saw this Ork was wearing only a chain mail skirt and metal boots. Around his neck he wore metal chains from which hung many skulls of several different species; Ork, Human and the rest he did not know but thought one might be an Eldar. The Ork also wore a symbol identical to the one on the pole. It took Hagob a moment to realize the Ork was not wearing a horned helmet but had a pair of curving horns growing out of his head.

The huge Ork said, "I like the way you announced your presence here. I am Firesty and I am the Boss here. So have you come to fight or join the fight?"

Hagob was quickly coming to terms with the fact this was not going to be a simple fight. Something else was going on here. He tried to put his mind on it but the feeling in his chest was now a white-hot draw and not helping him.

He said, "Iz called Hagob and this is my warband. Whatz youse mean by fight or join the fight?"

Firesty said, "We are true fighters here. We fight in the Arena for the glory of the Dripping Blood. For that we are rewarded with food and other pleasures. We also take in other Orks who have seen the true way and together we fight in the Arena."

Firesty now leaned closer to Hagob. Hagob found even the huge Ork's breath was not right. It was sweet as if he had been drinking something very sweet.

Firesty said, "Sometimes Orks and others come here and think they can take us. Then we fight them and pound them into nothing and take their skulls to make cups to drink our wine out of. Now did you come here to join the fight or to fight?"

Hagob knew he needed to come up with something and fast. He had never met an Ork like this before. He counted about forty other Orks with Firesty. None of them were armed with anything other than the same style axe they all carried. In a straight up fight he knew his Boyz could take them. He also felt that this would not be a straight up fight. Still he promised his Boyz a fight and he would deliver.

Hagob said, "Kappen Konna here said we were not eating right. We came here to see what youse waz all about."

Firesty spared a quick look at Kappen Konna and then said, "I wondered where you and your sneaky boys had gotten off to. No we do not eat fungus or squigs we only eat things that drip blood."

As soon as Firesty had said the last two words all the Orks around him started to chant and said, "Drip blood. Drip blood. Drip blood. Drip blood. Drip blood. Drip blood. Drip blood. Drip blood."

Hagob might not be that old be he understood exactly what these Orks had been doing and eating and also why Kappan Konna had left for some other food. Also why the Gretchin and Snotlings were so relaxed. These Orks were fighting for the Humies and they had taken on Humie traits like eating those you defeated. Not that there was anything wrong with that. No. They were not fighting for the sake of fighting. They were doing it for food and drinks and treasures and whatever the heck happened to their bodies.

The strange power that had been building up in his chest was wiped away at that moment of realization. It was wiped away by the old feeling of power and the desire to wipe these fake Orcs out of existence.

Without thinking before he could come up with any kind of plan, Hagob said, "I think youse is no longer Orks. I think youse iz sellouts who need a lesson in what an Ork iz suppozed to be and I am the Ork that is going to teach it to you."

Firesty did not let out a laugh or smile or anything. Instead he took one step back and then raised his arms so that his axe pointed up at the ceiling. He then said, "There is a challenge. Who wants to take his skull and make his blood drip?"

Two of the axe wielding Orks from behind Firesty immediately stepped forward and begin shoving each other and bragging to each other about whose turn it was to fight next.

Hagob raised his own right arm and then said, "Sou tak care of mez light work."

A small explosion immediately followed by a larger one and both of the bragging Orks were down. One was short a head and the other an arm. Hagob noticed that the one missing its arm quickly recovered and went scrabbling for his axe. These guys were much more resilient then other Orks.

Hagob put his arm down and then said, "When Iz sayz Iz iz gonna teach youse a lesson, I did not mean your weak flunkiez. Iz iz gonna teach youse a lesson. Unless youse is too scared for a real fight?"

Again Firesty did not show any emotion as he said, "Well, well you think that you can take on me? I am a champion of the Arena. I have won countless victories against foes who would kill you in the blink of an eye. But I will grant you your challenge and when you lose, I eat your heart, drink your dripping blood and then put your skull into the pile."

Hagob let out a laugh and then said, "Youse gotz to win first."

Without a signal some of the strange Orks cleared away the dead Ork and put the body under the totem pole. The rest of the Orks and Gretchin formed themselves into a circle. Hagob's warband began to chant "Here we go, here we go, here we go." On the other side Firesty's Orks began to chant "Drip blood. Drip blood. Drip blood. Drip blood. Drip blood. Drip blood. Drip blood. Drip blood."

Hagob moved into the circle and stood about three meters away from Firesty. He took a moment to try and size up his opponent. He was big and had the reach on Hagob. He was also probably has tough if not tougher than the Orks who followed him. Firesty also had the weight to make any blow he landed a fatal one. If he were going to win this fight Hagob would need to find a weak spot somewhere to exploit. Which if this Ork had won multiple Arena battles that would not be easy. Still he could feel the power in his chest and knew he would win one way or another.

Holstering his slugga, Hagob took up a two-handed grip and started the teef spinning on his big choppa. He then moved in and gave a quick swing to tempt Firesty, even though he was still out of range. Firesty ignored the swing not even trying to block it and started to move to his left and closer to Hagob.

Sou had been really excited to fire his rocket launcher and take down the two Orks. He thought most Orks deserved to be blown up except for Hagob who treated him pretty well. Now he was worried. If Hagob lost this fight, then he was not sure what would happen to him. They might even take away his Killa Kan. Then again, he might also get to live like the Gretchin he had seen earlier so maybe it would not be so bad. Sou was feeling confused and all this thinking was hurting his head. He just did not know who he should be rooting for.

Dente watched the opening of the fight but was spending most of his efforts into keeping the Goff Boyz chanting. Those gits on the other side did not let up with their chants of "Drip Blood, Drip Blood", so he would not let Hagob's Orks stop their chanting. There was something else that worried him though. Those other Orks were strange looking in not only their bodies but their teef. He could not be sure if after they kicked their butts if their teef would be good enough to use to buy stuff with. He hoped Hagob won this fight quickly and he could start counting teef.

Litehead had not really wanted to come along and now his head really hurt. The chanting of his side was building his power, but he could not release it. Then there was the power he was feeling from the other Orks. It was not the true Orkie power. It felt like it was draining him, so he did not need to release his power. He just hoped this would end soon and they would let him go back to the squig farm.

Dankle was terribly excited. He had heard rumors about Orks who fought for the Humies before. They must have loads and loads of really great loot inside those caves. He kept looking around to see if there was some way he could sneak away and start looking. Truth be told he could not do that right now for two reasons. One was he had to keep an eye on his own Boyz, so they did not try and sneak off and get the good stuff before him. The other was that he did not want to see what had not come out of the caves. Given the deformities of these Orks down here who knew what was up in the caves still. So he chanted louder and louder and banged all the Orks around him to do the same and encourage Hagob. The sooner his Boss won this fight the sooner he could get on with the looting. The best part of any scrap was what you got after the fight.

Funkle was too busy to cheer on Hagob. The Runtherd had to keep his Gretchin from wondering off and joining those no good lazy Gretchin he had seen when they had got here. He hoped Hagob finished this big Ork quickly so that he could round them up and pound some sense into them.

Kappen Konna might have been worried if an Ork worried about anything. Remembering how he had collected his Boyz and left Firesty's warband. He did not trust the Humies and their weird ways of fighting. Finding Hagob had been a blessing from Gork to take back the Den and get rid of Firesty. That had been before all the changes Firesty had undergone. Now he was not so sure that Hagob could take Firesty. Then he would really be stuck. They would have to do a straight up fight and he knew that was not the best way to fight. Gork always said to be "cunning but brutal" and this fight was looking to be more "brutal but cunning". Oh well either way it would be a good fight, once Hagob finished off Firesty.

Hagob started to move with Firesty and then it hit him he could not fight him on his terms. He needed to keep the surprises up and use more cunning. Not his favorite way to fight but it would do. Dodging in straight forward, Hagob raised his big choppa up to cover himself and sprinted to a position behind Firesty. Moving quicker than he had anticipated, Firesty brought his axe around catching Hagob's big choppa. The strength of the blow caught Hagob and stopped his momentum instantly and sent him flying back to where he had started.

His arms almost numb from absorbing blow, Hagob still felt surprise at the speed and force of the blow. He looked up and barely had time to dodge the next blow from Firesty. The axe blade went halfway up its length into the floor, but it took only a moment for Firesty to pull it back out again. Hagob took advantage of that moment to swing his big choppa around to take a chunk out of Firesty's calf. Pleased as some blood and flesh was sent flying into the air. If Firesty took any notice of the blow he did not show it.

Stepping to face Hagob again, Firesty said, "Not a bad opening gambit. But you are going to need to do much better if you want to stay alive for more than another minute."

Hagob's mind raced. Firesty was much faster and tougher than he had first thought he could be. Dodging to his right to keep moving he tried to come up with new plan. Hitting anyone in the head would do the job even an Ork. Problem was he would need to get awfully close to Firesty to reach his head and that would open him up to be smashed into nothing.

A swish was the only alert Hagob had to Firesty's next swing. He could only jump back to avoid being cut in two. He felt his feet give out from under him as he landed on them and then landed on his butt and finally his head hitting the floor and dazing him. Shaking his head to try and clear it he saw Firesty's axe coming to cleave him in two again.

Rolling to his left he managed to both avoid the blow and realize he had slipped on the chunky remains of the Ork's head Sou had shot. He had also managed to lose his big choppa while rolling through the gore. Still he kicked out and tried to hit Firesty in his knee and slow him down. The result was the same as if he had kicked one of the corridor walls. Firesty did not budge and now his foot hurt too.

He was saved once again by Firesty burying his axe into the floor again and having to pull it out. Seeing how far into the deck he had put the axe this time, Hagob got an idea. It was a crazy idea, but he did not have much to work with at the moment. Ignoring his big choppa, which hurt him more than his foot, he started backing up. He moved slowly as if the fall had hurt him more than it had.

Hagob called out to Firesty and said, "You done been hanging out with Humies for too long. You do not do a propa swing. I don't think you could hit me ifin I stood still."

Just then Hagob backed into the pole the stylized skull symbol atop of hit. A look of panic crossed his face as he looked up at what had stopped him.

Firesty came closer and said, "I was expecting more from you after you came all this way. Still a skull is a skull and I will take yours now."

As Firesty raised his axe, Hagob waited until just before he started his swing and then jumped toward the swing. He cleared the axe blade and landed in time to see Firesty cut the pole in two. Jumping out of its way, Hagob was able to watch as the totem pole and its totem fell and landed on top of Firesty.

The huge Ork was trapped under the totem but not out of the fight yet. Hagob wasted no time, drawing his slugga he ran over to Firesty and fired his entire clip into the Ork's head. Throwing down his slugga, Hagob ran over and scooped up his big choppa and ran back to give Firesty forty whacks along every part of his body.

Tired but proud of himself and thinking he had put Firesty down for good, Hagob noticed that no one was chanting now. He looked up and turned to take in both sides. All of them looked to be dumbfounded that he had won or maybe that the totem had fallen on top of Firesty.

Hagob decided he had done enough and called out and said, "I promised youse a good scrap so gitz on wid it."

With that all the Goff Boyz and Kommandos drew their melee weapons and charged in. The Loota Boyz, Gretchin and Sou did not just fired their weapons into the strange Orks. Litehead beat everyone to the fight by making a giant Ork hand appear and squash three of the strange Orks.

Hagob saw the fighting begin and a tear came to his eye. His warband was mixing it up and looked to be doing good. Still he knew these Orks were very tough and to be truthful he just could not resist getting into it. With a cry of "WAAAGH," Hagob ran over to the nearest melee and joined in thinking life did not get any better than this.


	7. Chapter 7

Wake Up Boyz

07/15/2020

For more than a Hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. His is the Master of Mankind by the Will of the Gods and Master of a Million Worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is the rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium, for whom a thousand souls die every day, for whom blood is drunk and flesh is eaten.

Human blood and Human flesh-The stuff of which the Imperium is made.

To be alive in such times is to be one amongst untold trillions and trillions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable; this is a tale of those times.

Thinking back on the fight with the strange Orks that lived here, he was truly glad he had come to help Hagob pound them into little pieces. His Gretchin had done a pretty good job too. Only half of them had been killed in the fight and they had taken two of the strange Orks down. Now the real work began. He needed to get the squig farms and fungus fields back into working order. To do all this work, he needed to get these super lazy Gretchin back in their proper place in the pecking order.

Surveying this place it looked to be better for growing fungus than back at da Landing Bay. He could see how the fungus would grow much larger on the rock here. Back at da Landing Bay he had to chop up Orks and let the parts sit for a while so he could feed the fungus. The Gretchin and some of the Orks thought the rotting flesh was a delicacy and kept stealing it.

Funkle was about to grab another one of the Gretchin when he saw Dankle sneaking into one of the caves the Strange Orks lived in. Not that Dankle was too put out about living in a cave. They seemed nice. He preferred the little shack he had back at da Landing Bay. Well if that no good Loota would stop looking for things to steal and start bringing the things they needed to build this place proper than his life would be much easier. Since Hagob wasn't here to do it, Funkle thought he should do it.

Slamming the Grot he had in the Grabba-stick on the ground he called over what was left of the Gretchin he had brought with him. Some of the new Gretchin came over with them. Well looks like they were starting to learn who was in charge here. Once they were close, he said, "Come along me little pups. We have to see an Ork about fixing this place or youse lot will be doing all the ."

Dankle was not happy at all. So far, he had been through four of the caves and had not found anything worth the effort of stealing. Sure there was a small pile of skulls in each cave, mostly Human and Ork but there had been some others in there as well. Other than that and the weapons they had fought with these Orks did not look to have anything else.

Dankle had checked on the rest of his mob and they had all said the same thing. Still they might have been lying to him and keeping the good stuff for themselves. He half hoped they did, since that is what he had taught them to do. He was proud of them. Over the years, they had collected quite a lot of things. Shame they had been kicked out of five warbands because of their collecting. Heck they had even brought plenty to sell to the Mek Boyz and even allowed their former Warbosses to take some of the best things for themselves.

Thinking on Warbosses he stopped for a moment to consider his latest one. Hagob was looking to be a really good one so far. Two big fights in two days. There had been alot of stuff to loot at the squig farm. Still Hagob was not making them give up any of what they found so far. Lytnog had taken alot of the best bits of technology to fix his void ship and not given them anything in return except for a bonk on the head. Dankle started to wonder when that void ship would be done. They had been working on it for a really long time. The Mek Boyz kept adding more parts and big guns but they never seemed to get the engines working right so they could leave.

This cave was looking just like the others. Dark with almost no light. The walls were natural with no working on them. The floor was smoother having been worn down by many feet. The pile of skulls was just like all the rest.

He was about to give up in frustration when he noticed a trunk in the far back corner. None of the other caves had had anything like it. Smiling madly he hopped over to it and rubbed his hands together in glee. Now he would finally get something good after all this searching. As he reached out to lift the lid, a weight fell on him and knocked him flat on his back. The air left his lungs as he hit the ground. This did not stop him from balling his fists and start to hit back. Only when he did there was nothing there for him to hit.

A voice said, "That was Flinex's special box. He always booby trapped it. That Ork mighta been a Loota if he dinna take up wid Firesty." Dankle rolled over on to his stomach and then looked up to see Kappa Konna standing over him. The sneaky git Kommando must have been hiding up on the ceiling.

He said, "Ya dinna have to land on me. You couldda just yelled at me."

Kappan Konna gave a big toothy grin and said, "Where would be the fun in that be?"

Dankle stood up and continued his loothing look at the Kommando. He said, "Why don't you try and act likka proppa Ork and fight straight up instead of sneaking around and jumpin onna honest Ork from the shadows."

Now Kappan Konna let out a huge belly laugh, bending over and slapping his knee. When he recovered, he said, "Who you to talk about being a proppa Ork? All your sneaking around and taking stuff from odda Orks. That ain't what Orks should be a doin."

Dankle stood up straight and proud. Puffing out his chest he said, "Wez are the most proppa Orkie Orks there is. Sure we take stuff but that iz just so we can get the biggesta loudesta dakka there iz. Every Ork knows youze need the biggesta and loudesta dakka to have a proppa scrap up."

Kappan Konna let out another laugh and then a serious look spread out from his eyes to the rest of his face. He then said, "A proppa Ork knows you needda to get close and kill youse foez. That is what me and my Boyz are the bestest at. Not hidin back an letten off shots hoppen to hitz somethin."

Dankle was about to give a retort when a chorus of gleeful voices sounded off and said, "Hey there they iz." "Look, look a big box." "Wait a minute an see if thez kill each odda." "What'z wid all the skullz?" "We foundz dem, can we getz somethin to eatz now?"

With annoyed looks, both Dankle and Kappan Konna turned and looked on as a couple dozen Gretchin and Snotlings rushed into the cave and began to poke their noses into what little was in the cave. Behind them came Funkle who was looking at the two other Orks like they were both dumber than the Gretchin.

He then said, "Youze two agruing ova who the most Orky, when there is work to be done. Hagob gonna come back wid more Boyz and Mek Boyz and odda Boyz and this place needz to be ready for dem."

Dankle was about to say something when Kappan Konna spoke first and said, "What wood youse know about bein a proppa Ork? All youse do is hang around wid the silly Gretchin and Snotling."

Dankle just said, "Yeah whats he said."

Funkle put the point of his Grabba-stikk down in the floor of the cave and then leaned forward putting his chin on the end of the Grabb-stikk. He looked at both of them dead in the eye and then he said, "If youse gitz want to eat then some Ork has to be beating those Gretchin and Snotling or youse will be making youse own beer from now own."

Dankle and Kappan Konna looked at each other and then back at Funkle. Then both of them started to speak at the same time and said, "Well sure I guess if it has to be done." Those Grots are just lazy you have to hit them proppa all the time." You do great beer, never had any betta." "You do raise the tastiestest squigs ever."

This might have gone on much longer except there was a sudden snap and then a sharp hiss like escaping steam. All three Orks turned to see a Grot melting in a green cloud right in front of the trunk. The other Gretchin and Snotlings all started yelling and running away as fast as they could. The three Orks all realized the sneaky little git must have tried to open the trunk will they were talking. Now all three stopped talking and then started laughing as the Grot died.

They laughed and slapped their legs and slapped each other until the only thing left of the Grot was a puddle of goo and the gas cloud dissapated. Finally Funkle stopped laughing first and said, "Oh that was one of the new Grots. Good lesson for the rest of em to not touch anything I don't tell them too."

Kappen Konna said, "Flinex always did like to make his traps out of acid. Good thing you dinna open it."

Dankle scratched his head and then asked, "Did he usually use one trap or two."

Kappen Konna said, "Oh he was not bright enough to use more than one of anything at a time. Should be safe to open the trunk now."

Dankle let out a whoop and started to drool as he moved toward the trunk. After all of this fruitless searching he swore by Gork and Mork that there had to be something special in that trunk. Something he was going to claim and no one else was. As one hand reached to raise the lid, his other hands went to the grip of the slugga in his belt. This was a special slugga he had had made to shoot not as loudly but to shoot really fast. Perfect for situations where you needed to keep a bunch of Orks and Gretchin from trying to take what was yours before you actually got your hands on it.

Kappen Konna had worked with Lootas before and had observed many of them while doing his proper Ork work of scouting enemy camps. He got ready to quick draw his slugga in case Dankle tried anything funny like not sharing with the one who had saved his worthless hide from the trap. Then again Flinex had changed like the other Orks that used to be part of his warband. Maybe there was a second or even a third trap on the trunk. He might even have locked it.

Funkle grabbed another Grot with his Grabba-stikk and put him with the others. Not that it took much to get them all together and ready for a fight. They had brought their sluggas with them in case a situation like this should arise. Given the types of Orks he was dealing with; a Loota and a Kammando, then a shootout for whatever was in the trunk was the most likely outcome. This would be a good training exercise to see how the new Gretchin held up under fire. He would just watch and see if they could listen once the rounds started flying.

Dankle put his hand on the latch of the trunk and was about to lift it when a hand bigger than himself, Kappen Konna and Funkle put together slammed into him. Dankle found himself shoved into Kappan Konna and then the pair of them were lifted off the ground and thrown into the Gretchin and Funkle. At least the Gretchin too slow to get out of the way. As Funkle went down he counted six who had made it out. He thought they were good Gretchin as his last thought before all the air left his lungs and he found himself in pile of arms, legs and dropped weapons with the other two Orks.

As the trio scrambled to get back on their feet, Litehead the Weird Boy walked to them and stood over them. The glow in his eyes as he glared at them made them all stop moving. Once he had their full attention, he said, "Youse three are given mez a headache. I donna like headaches. But youse three ain't given me half as much a headache as whatever is inna that box."

Taking a minute to kick all three of them he then said, "Now just leave it alone and when that big idiot Hagob getz back you tell him about it and let him decide what to do wid it."

Hitting one of the Gretchin over the head with his stick, Litehead yelled at them and said, "That goes for youse lot too. I need some Grot liver for a special brew and the first one who disobeys gets to donate theirs."

As the Gretchin all fled from the Weird Boy, Litehead turned and left the cave in a huff.

The three Orks all stood up and without saying a word to each other left the cave to find something better to do. Dankle thought he remembered another cave further up wall. Kappen Konna went to find out where his Boyz had gone. Funkle grabbed his Grabba-stikk and went to round up the Gretchin and Snotlings and find a good spot to start a fungus farm.

When he was far enough away, Litehead let out a laugh. Those Boyz did not know how much fun they were about to get into because of that trunk. Maybe agreeing to come along with Hagob had not been such a bad idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Wake Up Boyz

8/27/2020

For more than a Hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. His is the Master of Mankind by the Will of the Gods and Master of a Million Worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is the rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium, for whom a thousand souls die every day, for whom blood is drunk and flesh is eaten.

Human blood and Human flesh-The stuff of which the Imperium is made.

To be alive in such times is to be one amongst untold trillions and trillions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable; this is a tale of those times.

Hagob pulled his fist back and watched as the Human's face collapsed in on itself. As he fell to the ground Hagob thought it was a shame since this Human had put up a good fight. Even stabbed Hagob a couple of times with the sword he carried. He sighed and looked around to see if there were any more Humans left for him to get in a scrap with.

Unfortunately, this had been a small group of Humans and the number of Orks returning with him to his new war camp was rather good. There were a lot of the Boyz who wanted to get into more scraps then they were getting into with Lytnog. Hagob had thought Lytnog would get mad and they would have to fight over who got the Boyz. Hagob had been surprised when Lytnog had told him he could take as many as he wanted as long as he swore loyalty and promised to deliver any void ship parts, he found back to him.

The bigger surprise had been when his group had run into some other Orks and they wanted to join up with him also. They had all heard about the fight with the strange Orks. They were all sick of Orks who didn't act Orky and of the Humans who wandered the halls doing strange things and fixing machines for no fighting reason. Hagob had wondered how they had found out about his fight with the strange Orks when he saw all of them Gretchin and Snotlings who came with them.

Hagob wasn't sure how many Orks, Gretchin, Snotlings and Squigs were now following him down back to Da Den. He was glad he had Dente counting them for him. Hagob didn't know or care for most of them but getting Iz his Mek boy and Codt his Pain boy back made him feel great. There were probably some more Mek and Pain boyz in this group and he would see they all got plenty of work to do.

The two of them had managed to put together another three Killa Kanz while he was away. Funny he did not remember seeing any of them fighting during the scrap. Well the Ork Boyz had all rushed in and tried to get a kill in. Probably to impress him. They shouldn't worry he had plans to get them all the scraps they wanted.

Just then a voice caught his attention. Dente was kneeling down next to him and he said, "Geez Boss theez guyz teef ain't no good. Thez iz to small and blunt to be worth anythin."

Hagob let out a laugh and then said, "Don't worriez bout it. Wez will get some teef real soon. Even if wez need to pick a fight just to get'em."

Dente smiled, showing a few missing teef himself and said, "Righto Boss once wez getz back and get this lot settled I know some warcampz where wez can getz loads of teef."

With that Dente moved off to see if they had lost anyone, he could get some teef from. Hagob looked over his Boyz and with a little pride said, "Come on ladz get youse bums in gear, we have a place to get to and some scraps to plan out."

Heading off in a brisk stride and hoping he was going in the right direction since it had been some time since he had felt the power in his chest. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. He had still managed to find some scraps without it so he would worry about it later or maybe not.

Sometime later they arrived back at Hagob's Den. He found Dankle, Kappen Konna Funkle and Litehead lined up and waiting for him. He told all the Boyz that had come with him to set up workshops and get the Gretchin and Snotlings working on setting up the farms and be quick about it or he'd chop them up in little pieces.

Funkle raised his grabba-stikk and grabbed the nearest Grot holding him high above his head. He then said, "All youse Gretchin an Snotlings follow me NOW!" He then turned and pumped the grabba-stikk in the air a few times as the Grot screamed.

Iz and Codt both headed toward the open middle ground both staking claims to the flat areas to set up their workshops. Dente went up to Kappen Konna and after conferring for a minute they started to divide up the Boyz by mobs and assigning them to caves and work details.

Soon Hagob found himself alone with Dankle and Litehead. He noticed Dankle was acting strange, shuffling his feet, and twisting his hands. Litehead had stayed put and for the Madboy to stay put with all the other Orks around was strange. He strode up to the pair and said, "Youse got sompting youse want to say."

Litehead and Dankle looked at each other. Litehead nudged Dankle and the Loota Boy started to mumble something. Hagob could not make out what he was saying. Litehead's eyes started to sparkle and Dankle started to speak up.

He said, "Welcome back Boss. Wez iz ready to getz inna scrap and getz some mo loot. When dat gonna happen?"

Litehead punched him in the arm this time and sparks began to shoot out from his ears.

Dankle then said, "Oh and we found a box wid sumting in it Litehead said you would want."

Dankle cast his eyes down and took a step back allowing Litehead to take any questions, Hagob might have.

Hagob did not like any sign of cowardice but he had seen Dankle fight and thought he would let it go this time. Litehead had stayed put and he hated being around other Orks so this must be important. Still he could not think of what could be in a box that was so important. By the look Litehead was giving him, he could tell Litehead wanted him to deal with this before he got something to eat and drink.

Hagob looked down at Litehead, had the Madboy shrunk since last he had seen him? Then he said, "So where'z iz it at?"

Litehead smiled with a full set of teef and said, "Itz inna a cave that gonna be youse new sleepin place. Comon youse iz gonna needz me when you seez what youse got youseself into."

Litehead turned and started to walk off. Hagob didn't see any other choice but to follow him. Dankle took the opportunity to go and see what all the new Orks had brought with them and what he could take for his own.

To say Hagob was not impressed by the box was like saying an oil squig was slippery. He looked over at Litehead who gestured with his hand and said, "Youse Boyz took care of the nasty surprisez for youse. Now youse just needz to do the rest."

Hagob said, "Gonna give mez a hint az what the rest iz?"

Sounding serious and a little threatening all Litehead said was, "That iz up to youse. Leave now and never touch the box again or open it and do what you have to. Some thingz only youse can decide what is right."

Hagob may not have been alive for too long but two things he hated was backing down from a challenge. Any challenge. Still even more was having to think about things for too long. Action was what made an Ork an Ork and he would always choose action over sitting around ignoring something.

Hagob stepped up to the box and ripped the lid off of it. As the hinges were torn off and the latch broke the box opened to reveal a helmet. Not a metal horned helmet or a complex helmet worn by Hummies, but a helmet made from the skull of some creature. Hagob had not seen many creatures in his life but he did seem to have a far distant memory of this one. It looked like an Orc skull except this one was big enough to cover his own head with his eyes seeing through the eye sockets of the skull. There was no lower jaw and it had been hollowed out a little. Carved into the skull were numerous Ork glyphs. Hagob tried to read them but the even more numerous glyphs and symbols painted over them in blood.

Picking up the helmet, Hagob gave it a good once over and then turned to look at Litehead. The smaller Ork just shrugged his shoulders and stared at Hagob. Looking back at the helmet he saw the leather strap to hold it on went through the earholes. Well in for a squig in for a shoggoth. Hagob put the helmet on, adjusting the strap. It fit him pretty well and he thought it was pretty comfortable. Right until the pain stabbed through his skull and made him bellow out in pain.

As the pain subsided, Hagob simultaneously reached to take off the helmet and throttle Litehead for telling him to put it on. He stopped his hands as he saw he was no longer in the cave or maybe he was. the floor was the same but there were no longer any walls or ceiling. Everywhere he looked there was only a swirl of changing lights and colors. There were also the four beings standing at four points equidistant around him.

Each of the beings looked like an Ork but only in rough shape. Immediately in front of him was an Ork that looked like the ones he had defeated to take Da Den, only even bigger and fatter. This one said, "Welcome Hagob."

The one on his right was scarred and battered but very heavily muscled and carried an immense axe in each hand. He did not say anything but did raise his axes above his head in acknowledgement.

The one on his left looked very strange. Orks did not usually get ill and those that did not last long among their brethren who like Dankle would take whatever they could from them. This Ork was covered in boils, lesions, and oozing sores. Its color was not a bright healthy green but a shade of green that made Hagob sick just to look at him, but he could not take his eyes from that Ork. Still the Ork stood tall and proud and looked ready to fight with the scythe in his hands. He opened his but nothing came out except blood streaked drool.

He was saved from looking anymore at that Ork by the voice of the one standing behind him as it said, "Well the time of choosing has come once again. Your champion was defeated, and the winner now wears the Helm."

Hagob turned around and took in the fourth Ork. This one looked normal without any body modifications. he was wearing a very clean robe covered in eyes. Not images of eyes but real blinking eyes. He was also holding a data slate.

The large muscular Ork with the two axes let out a barking laugh and said, "He was my champion too. Still he died well giving us the blood due if not his skull."

Hagob did not know what was happening and he did not like not knowing what was happening. He growled out and said, "Whosiz and whatiz are youse gits."

He was surprised when the sickly looking Ork replied to him and said in a voice that sounded like it was bubbling up through poison gas, "You are here to choose which of us will help you become a better fighter. I can make your body a living weapon that slays the weak enemies and leave only those who deserve the chance to fight you alive."

The Ork with the two axes said, "I will give you the desire to fight and fight until you will swim in the blood of your enemies."

The fat Ork said, "I can give you the desire to enjoy all of life; fighting, drinking, eating, games and other things you cannot imagine yet but will."

The Ork with the data slate waited until Hagob turned toward him before he said, "I have watched you Hagob. You do not just run into battle. You take the time to think your way through a fight. I can improve your thinking. I can make you the greatest tactical Ork that ever lived."

The two axe Ork jumped in and said, "Or you can name your loyalty to more than one of us and gain many benefits."

The fat Ork quickly added, "Of course you will need to do some things for us, in appreciation of all we are going to do for you."

The festering Ork said, "I will only ask you to spread the tiny children of my master and not stack skulls or arrange private parties or scheme a plot within a plot."

The Ork with the data slate turned to the festering Ork and said, "That is not true and against the rules. We must give the new champion his choice or choices."

The two-axe wielding Ork raised each of them and pointed one at each of the other two Orks who had spoken. He said, "You both need to be quiet so we can hear the new champion pick my gifts."

All four of the strange Orks started to talk over each other, they did not raise their voices, but it became difficult to make out what they were saying. That was until Hagob raised his slugga and fired off two shots into each of the strange Orks in rapid succession. This did not seem to bother the strange Orks much but did get them to be quiet.

The Ork with the robe of eyes said, "I do believe our new champion has come to a decision."

Hagob holstered his slugga and then said, "Let mez ask one ting. Youse iz sayang Orks really except these stupid giftz?"

All the strange Orks looked stunned. The two axe Ork recovered first and said, "The Helm has been passed down to thousands of Orks and all have accepted one or more of our gifts."

At that Hagob let out a loud bellowing laugh. He then said, "Then thoze gitz wernt REAL Orks. A real Ork donna fight for glory or honor or loot or make plotz around udda plotz and then sure az Gork and Mork donna uze litta fellas ta kill the weak. Youse juzt stomp the weak and iffin thez aint weak thez stomp you firzt."

The fat Ork took a step toward Hagob and said, "Orks fight for the fun of fighting. Become my champion and you will experience more joy from fighting than you ever thought possible."

Hagob took a few steps forward toward the fat Ork and looked him eye to eye and then said, "Youse aint bin lissenin. Orks don't fight for fun or joy eitha."

The other Orks all moved closer to Hagob. The Ork with the eye robe said, "We have been helping Orks fight better for millennia. We give reasons for Orks to fight."

Hagob spun around and now looked the other Ork in the eye and said, "No youse don't. Youse lot give lozer Orks reazon they thint thez need to fight. A true Ork fightz for un reazon an un reazon only."

The festering Ork took the bait and said, "Uh tell us what the reason Orks fight is?"

Hagob moved so he was just off center of the festering Ork. He knew he had stalled long enough, and he would need to make his move soon.

Hagob stood tall and placed his hands close to his weapons. He then said, "Cause that iz what an Ork doez. Orks need no reazon to fight and donna need no reward or prizez. Orks just needz someone to fight till there aint no more to fight. Here Iz will sho youse gitz."

With that, Hagob drew his Big Choppa and slugga at the same time diving in between the festering Ork and the fat Ork. As he thought the axe armed raised both axes and swung. He only managed to hit the festering Ork, but the axes passed straight through him just like Hagob's shots had done earlier.

Hagob jumped up on his feet and raised his weapons. The four strange Orks calmly formed a line opposite him and each drew their weapons. The eye robed Ork pulled a pair of daggers out from his sleeves. Hagob had no idea how he was going to fight Orks he could not hit but he knew he was going to fight them like a proper Ork should.

The four Orks said as one, "We will deal with you and then find a real champion for the ..."

Before they could finish their sentence four hands so large they made the four Orks look like grains of sand, picked up the four Orks and threw them far off in the distance.

A booming voice sounded from everywhere and said, "Ya seez that, he was cunning but brutal."

Another booming voice answered and said, "Wat youse talkin bout, yo git? He waz brutal but cunning."

Hagob looked up and up and up and saw two Ork faces so large he really could not comprehend them. By their expression he thought they might come to blows and he did not think he would survive that.

Then the first face said, "Waita minut. Wez gotz to give congratz to Hagob."

The second face said, "Yeah youse does it, thiz time. Hurry up though soze wez can fight som mor."

The first face looked down at Hagob. He did not feel threatened by this at all. He felt something like pride in the face.

The first face said, "Hagob youse iz da firzt Ork to tell dem gitz to shove it. Congratz to youse. That make youse the right Ork for a little jobbie wez got. You live onna gignormus rock in da void wid millions of odda Orks. Theze is good ladz and keep fighten, great funz to watch dem fightin odda Orks and the Hummies and da odda things. But wez needz dem fightin som wherez elze soon."

Hagob had heard about and suspected most of this. He was just a little shocked to have it confirmed. He was about to ask a question when the second face interrupted and said, "Ya lookz, takez charge of all the Orks on the hulk, den startz it moving. Wez will send itz wherez it needz to go. Oh and gitz it done soonezt. Be brutal but uze ya cunning."

One of the hands slapped the second face and the first face said, "No ya git be cunning but doz it brutally."

As the two faces and four hands started to punch each other, they vanished from his sight. He was back in the cave and the walls and ceiling and Litehead was still standing in the same spot. Now he reached up and took the skull helmet off his head. Looking down at it, it looked new. Shiny. All the blood runes were gone from it and the glyphs looked fresh. Hagob put it on his head. Nothing happened this time, but it did fit snugly without the leather strap.

Litehead said, "Iz knowz somtin happen. Youse gonna share?"

Hagob looked at him and said, "Yep somtin happen and now me, youse and alot more Orks are gonna make alot more happen. Com on wez needa git the Boyz and start ouselve a real WAAAAAGH."


	9. Chapter 9

Wake Up Boyz

10/31/2020

For more than a Sixty Million Years Gork and Mork have watched and took joy in the antics and battles of their Boyz. The Orks are Masters of the battlefield by the Will of their shared beliefs and Conquerors of Millions of Worlds by the might of their inexhaustible armies. They are the laughing and feasting Boyz dancing on the rotting carcasses of other races. Using Technology not even they understand, they are the Lords of War and Destruction, for whom millions of souls die every day, for whom blood is spilt and flesh is broken.

Everybody's blood and Everybody's flesh, the stuff of which a WAAAAGH is made.

To be alive in such times is to be one amongst untold trillions and trillions. It is to live in the greatest and most bloody times imaginable; this is a tale of one of those times.

Hagob stood perfectly still for a moment, trying to figure how real what he had just experienced had been. Was that really Gork and Mork? Did they really want him to lead a Waaagh to capture this Rok? Who were those other four jokers in there with him? None of this made any sense. He was just a simple Goff Ork who only needed a buncha Boyz and a good fight. He was not even sure how he could get that many Orks together under his leadership.

As he got back to himself the burning in his chest was back with a vengeance. Only it was different now. Before it had led him to some of his most epic scraps. Now he could only think it was somehow reversed. Maybe scraps would start finding him now so he would not have to go walking so much just to have some fun.

Just then a voice broke into his thoughts and said, "Youse dun hadda vision."

Hagob took a moment and saw that he was indeed back in the cave. The chest was still open at his feet. It looked like no time had passed at all while he had been somewhere else. Litehead was still in the same place and it was the Weird Boy who had spoken.

He said, "Ya Iz guess youse could saiz dat."

Litehead looked Hagob up and down and then sat down on the floor of the cave. He gestured for Hagob to join him and waited for both of them to be seated.

Litehead then said, "Youse saw Gork and Mork didna ya?"

Hagob said, "Yep sure did. Nice Boyz dem. Alwayz readied for a good fight."

Litehead whacked Hagob up the side of his head. For a smaller Ork, Litehead had a surprisingly good punch. Given the sparks that flew from his eyes, there might have been more than just physical strength behind it.

Litehead said, "Of course dem is nice Boyz. Da iz all an Ork should be. The questioning iz wat dem wantz youse to do?"

Hagob did not hesitate and said, "Day wantz me to take over this Rok. Did youse know wez are on a big Rok in da void?"

Litehead let some of the feelings inside him subside so he would not hit Hagob again and said, "Yep, Iva beenz around for longer den youse and can feela all da Orks and oddas on board."

Hagob looked at Litehead and wondered if he had also seen what had happened with his Weird Boy ways. Still whether he had or not, Hagob felt he could talk to him about what his real problem was.

Hagob said, "Look Ima simple scraper. I luv leading the Boyz inna a big scrap. I sayz do more so betta but Iz no ideas on how to bringz alla dez Orcs togetta."

Litehead said, "Gork and Mork didna pick youse. Youse earned da right to be their champion. Youse just got to figure out how to get all of dez Boyz together. Whatsa da first ting dat comez inta ya brain?"

Hagob thought on that for moment and the first and only thought that came to him was his feet. The one thing being on the Rok had meant so far was not good fights but walking. He had spent so much time walking up and down the corridors of this Rok already the thought of doing more walking to recruit all da Boyz he had to would mean not getting a chance to do much fighting.

In an exasperated voice Hagob let slip some of his frustration and said, "Guess wez gotta getz on our feets and getz moving to find all the Boyz."

Litehead did not move except for a head tilt and said, "I think Iah knowz a way wez can getz all da Boyz together without too much walking."

Hagob stood up and looked down on the Weird Boy. He readied his fist to use has encouragement in case Litehead did not elaborate quickly. All this thinking and using his brain for things he had not ever dreamed he would be using it for was giving him true head pain. He did not say anything but just gave Litehead a look that said spill it.

Litehead did not look to be bothered by Hagob's look but did continue and said, "There iz some Boyz youse aint met yet. Thez live inna deep part of this Rok but iffin youse can get dem, then youse won't have to worry about walking anymore."

Hagob, like all Orks was born knowing many things. How to fight, how to find food, how to hit others, how to build weapons, how to kick stomp his enemies and to some extent who their enemies and who their friends were. Well that was often the same thing. There was one group of Orks who hated walking as the soul of their being. If he could recruit them to his Waaagh then he would not be walking to much anymore.

Uncurling his fist, Hagob held out his hand to Litehead and said, "So where do we find these Boyz?"

Litehead took his hand and stood up also. A huge smile came across his face and he said, "Well first ting wez are gonna do a little walking. Thez we getz to fight the one who guardz da teleporta to get to da Boyz we need are."

As the pair turned and headed for the cave exit, Hagob brightened some at the prospect of fighting something new. It was when he stepped outside of the cave and saw not only all his Ork Boyz but all the Gretchin and Snotlings and even a bunch of Squigs were there. All of them were standing quietly, which was very strange for Orks. Hagob could only guess they all had gotten an idea of what had just happened to him and were now waiting to see what the results.

Hagob found a spot where he could look down on them and in a voice he filled with all the power he could he said, "Boyz I have big news. No not big news, huge news, the biggest news youse little brainz can ever tink of."

He stopped talking for a moment so that his Boyz could start using their heads and get the message of how big this news was. When he felt they were beginning to get a grasp on what he wanted to tell them, he then said, "Boyz wez are goin onna Waaagh!"

Of course that brought a huge cheer from all the gathered Orks and others. Hagob let them go on for a few minutes. When they reached a lull, he raised his voice even higher and said, "This iz notta normal Waaagh thou Boyz. Dis here Waaagh comez straight from the da Big Boyz dem selves. Gork and Mork haz given me a vision and a mission."

The Boyz let out another cheer and started to slap each other around a bit. Some of them fired their sluggas into the air. One aimed low and shot the leg off another Ork to the laughter of several of the others.

Hagob let them go for a few minutes and then slammed the flat Big Choppa down to get their attention back. He then said, "Listen up youse bunch of little pipsqueaks. This Waaagh is not about fighting and fighting, even thou that iz the best. Gork and Mork wantz all us ina much bigga scrap then youse can eva have on dis Rok. So wez iz gonna take dis here Rok and then take it to a place wez can have that big scrap."

Hagob's Ork Boyz look stunned and did not say anything. It was Dente who started to chant, he said, "Great Big Scrap, Great Big Scrap, Great Big Scrap."

The rest of the Orks immediately took up the chant, "Great Big Scrap, Great Big Scrap, Great Big Scrap."

The volume rose louder and louder with more slugga firing and Orks punching each other. One of the Loota Boyz fired off his weapon and took a big chunk out of the cave wall sending a shower of rock debris over everyone. Another Ork and three Gretchin died from the celebrating as things started to get out of control. Two Snotlings were stamped to death before they could get out of the way and then eaten in a squishy toast to Hagob.

Hagob let them go on until one shot came close to hitting the skull he was wearing and then decided to bring them down. He raised his arms above his head and then called out and said, "Now shut youse gobs and pay attention."

It did not take long for the Ork Boyz to settle down. They were extremely excited to be in a Waaagh led by a prophet and wanted to get started on the fighting right away. The Gretchin were excited also since the sooner the Orks left for their Waaagh, the sooner they could be left alone to drink beer. The Snotlings were just excited since everyone else was excited and thought they should be too.

Hagob waited until they were all quiet and then started to give out orders and said, "Now payz close attention, so I donna havta sayz tis again. Iz and Funkle, youse two and ya Boyz and Gretchin needz ta start churning out weapons and food and lots of beer for all the new Boyz that wez are gonna getz."

Turning his head and giving a very stern look to the leader of the Loota Boyz until he met his eyes and then said, "Dankle youse and your Boyz are gonna hang out here and getz dem everyting they needz. Ifna I findz youse held anyting back, Iz will make youse my new totem flag."

Dankle normally would have just agreed with what his War Boss said, then just ignored it and grabbed all the stuff he could. There was just something about the way Hagob looked and stood that prevented him from thinking this. The skull on Hagob's head didn't help Dankle stick to his values any. There was just something about it, that did not let him say no.

Hagob did not pay any more attention to Dankle and moved on to his next lieutenant and said, "Kappen Konna, take your Boyz and find all the Ork dens youse can. Donna fightz wid dem. Wez are gonna recruit every single one of dem our Mighty Waaagh.

The other Orks turned to look at Kappan Konna but he and his Boyz were already gone.

Hagob next said, "Dente and Codt grab all da Boyz left and get ready to move out, Litehead is gonna take us somewhere special." Hagob started to turn then faced back toward the mob in front of him and said, "Sou get your lazy butt into youse Killa Kan and don't be slow ya little bugger.

Sou had been trying to sneak away among all the other Gretchin. He loved his Killa Kan but just didn't like being in it. It was stuffy, hot, loud, could easily get you killed in like a thousand ways and worst of all was ridiculously hard to eat in. Still da Boss needed him. Sou pumped out his chest and strode proudly off toward where the food was kept so he could stock up before he got into the Killa Kan.

It did not take long for the Orks to get organized. Most of the other races saw them as a chaotic mass roaming around looking for a brawl. They did not give them credit for how organized and fast they could move once they had an objective in mind. The War Boss gave the orders and then the Nobs grabbed their Boyz and fulfilled the role they were born to do. In less time then it took the Cadians to lose their planet, Hagob and his Boyz headed out of their camp. He did not even mind they were walking again because they had a mission. That is until he walked into another group of Orks twice the size of the one he was leading.

Some commanders would do a quick calculation of opposing forces and come up with a plan to win, others would order quick response battle drills, others would send a champion to fight their champion. Hagob just stopped his march, looked at the Orks in front of him and said, "What by Gork and Mork do youse foolz wantz?"

The largest Ork among them stepped forward. He was clad from head to foot in metal all painted yellow. There were also glyphs painted in black on the armor. The number of which competed with the number of skulls he had hanging all over his armor. One of his hands was covered in a Power Claw and the other held a Big Choppa bigger than Hagob's.

He said, "I'm Drig and theze are me Ladz. Wez is lookin for someone special."

Hagob said, "Well I amma the specialist Ork there is. Youse lookin for mez?"

The Mega-Nob looked Hagob over and then said, "I dunno tink so. The special one would not be wearing a funny skull on his head."

With that the Mega-Nob started to laugh and all his Ladz joined in. Hagob started to laugh also. Nervously his Boyz started to laugh until the entire section of the Rok was filled with Ork laughter. Hagob grabbed his belly and continued laughing as he walked up to the Mega-Nob. He put his hand on the armored shoulder and looked the other Ork in the eye. He then threw his head back in another laugh, which the Mega -Nob joined in on. Hagob then slammed the crown of the skull into the Mega-Nob's nose crushing his helmet and his head. As the blood splattered across the first two front rows of Orks, all the laughing stopped.

In the sudden silence that followed Hagob said, "Listen up Boyz and Ladz, Gork and Mork have given mez a mission. You can either getz in line wit it or wez can have a quick scrap for fun and then I canna getz back on my mission."

The new Orks looked at each other not sure which sounded more fun. From the back of Hagob's mob and tinny voice started chanting. It said, "Hagob the Smasher. Hagob the Smasher. Hagob the Smasher. Hagob the Smasher."

Soon the chant was picked up by Hagob's Boyz and then by the new Orks. "Hagob the Smasher. Hagob the Smasher. Hagob the Smasher. Hagob the Smasher. Hagob the Smasher. Hagob the Smasher. Hagob the Smasher."

When the chant was so loud it started to shake the dust out of the cracks in the corridor. Hagob started walking in the direction they had been going. The Ladz kept chanting and fell in with the Boyz. For his part Hagob was feeling better than ever. He had not known the headbutt would work but it did and now he had more Boyz. Life was getting better.

Hagob did not notice the rest of the walk. He spent the time sizing up the new Boyz they had meet on the way. All of them were Goff Clan, which he hardily approved of. Most were just Boyz looking for a fight. They had been out on a raid and they told him they felt a pull to come and seek him out.

There were some Mek Boyz and Pain Boyz among them. Plus the usual Gretchin, except these ones were not armed. They were all equipped with back packs and weighed down with ammo and grenades and some supplies for all of the Boyz.

Soon enough they had left the rock tunnels and entered the metal corridors again. Hagob did not notice these corridors had a different feel to them. The metal was not as ancient as that of where the corridors he had lived in before. It also had an organic feel to it as if the metal had not been welded together but grown together. Hagob just kept walking along until they got to an open space at the end of one corridor. The room there was a little plain containing only a large, raised dais big enough to hold about twenty five Orks, maybe more if they crammed together. In front of it was a large control panel with a floral design to it. It was giving off a dim glow that illuminated a large robot.

The metal being was not shaped like an Ork at all. It had six arms all resting on the control panel. Its body was a giant ovoid shape which did not have a head or legs. Hagob took notice of it but was not sure what his next action should be. He started to look around for Litehead and found him standing next to him. That was one sneaky git.

Hagob said, "Iz dat ting what we came here to get around widoot walking?"

Litehead said, "Dat me big friend iz part of it. Itz a teleporta that can take us places. Right now it can takez us to wherez wez needz to go."

Hagob looked over at the control console and then back at Litehead. He said, "So whacha godda do to getz this going?"

Litehead raised his arm and pointed at the robot. He then said, "Up ta youse. Either fightz it an see ifin wez can get it to work or tellz it youse wantz to getz to da Speedway. He will tellz youse what youse needz to know. Now hurriez up and getz tis started before these Boyz do sumting dumb. Thez iz beginning to givez me a migraine."

Hagob once again looked at the robot and then at Litehead and then hefted up his Big Choppa and went to stand in front of the control console. As soon as he stepped up to the control console the robot said, "LOYRT NOFH HLDI VNAS."

Not understanding what the robot had said he replied by saying, "What youse on about?"

Some lights blinked on the control console and then the robot said, "Species identified. Ork. Individual not identified. Please state your name."

Hagob was not sure how to take this statement so he said, "I am Hagob the Smasher, Prophet of Gork and Mork, who's ya.?

The robot lifted one arm and hit a switch then he said, "Individual identified as Hagob the Smasher, Prophet of Gork and Mork. Now Hagob the Smasher, Prophet of Gork and Mork please stand in the circle."

Hagob was beginning to wonder if this conversation was going to lead anywhere. He looked down and saw a yellow circle on the floor. He looked back at Litehead and all the Boyz. Most just had curious looks on their faces, some were looking at way more interesting lumen fixtures. A couple were having a discussion of who had the better slugga by hitting each other over the head with their respective champions. Litehead gave him some encouraging hand waves.

Turning back to the robot he stepped into the circle. Immediately a very bright lumen illuminated him from the circle below. As his eyes tried to recover from glare the robot spoke. It said, "Hagob the Smasher, Prophet of Gork and Mork, first question, what is it you desire of this unit?"

Hagob thought that now they were getting somewhere and said, "I needz to get me and mez Boyz to da Speedway. Can youse do dat?"

The robot said, "Destination is within the capabilities of this unit, Hagob the Smasher, Prophet of Gork and Mork. Second question, who will be going?"

Hagob started to feel much better. He still was not sure what this thing was, but it was sticking to simple business, He just wished it would hurry up and get them there. He said, "Mez and all mez Boyz standing over there."

There was a rapid serious of light flashes each lasting less than a tenth of a second. As Hagob was trying to hide his eyes, the robot said, "Hagob the Smasher, Prophet of Gork and Mork, you and 157 others will be teleported in seven relays. Third question, what is the combined mass of all those teleporting and their equipment to the nearest whole quatloo?"

Hagob just stood there dumbfounded. Not only did he not know what a quatloo was, he was not sure what the term weigh meant. Weight was not an Ork thing, Something was either alive or it was dead. It either was there or it wasn't. If you needed to lift something you either lifted it or got some Boyz to lift it or attached more rockets to it. You did not care how much it weighed.

Hagob was about to raise his weapons and shoot and chop his way into the teleporter when he felt an inch on his skull. No it was not an inch in his brain. He sought iy out and worked it, he teased it until the itch grew. A thought blossomed into his mind. Gork and Mork did not just give things away. No Ork just gave things away, everything had to be earned and then fought for to be kept.

Being made a prophet of Gork and Mork did not mean everything would be easy from now on. The pair of Ork gods would be testing him from now on. He thought this was his first test. No the Mega-Nob had been the first test. In that one he had been Brutal but Cunning. To pass this test he would need to be Cunning but Brutal. Hitting the robot or the control console would not be the answer here. Then what would be?

Hagob stood up straight and said, "We need to get goin and donna have time for quatloo or whatever. Youse just getz us to da Speedway and make it snappy."

For a moment there was nothing. Then all the lights on the control console flashed on and off. After that the lights on the control console went back to normal and the robot said, "Very well Hagob the Smasher, Prophet of Gork and Mork but you will need to accept a 18.5 percent chance of not arriving at your destination; 4.8 percent chance of death and a 2.3 percent chance of catching on fire. Hagob the Smasher, Prophet of Gork and Mork do you accept the risks?"

Hagob smiled broadly and said, "Thatta givez me a better tan 75 percent chance of no problem at all. Let's get this party started."'

The robot then said, "Very well have your first group move to the teleporter and we may begin."

Hagob nodded and turned back to his Boyz and bellowed, "Litehead youse come wid me now. Dente youse go last and send the Boyz through 25 at a time. Now of youse be afraid even if youse catch fire."

Hagob walked over to the dais and found a spot in the middle. Litehead and a bunch of his original Boyz joined him on the dais. Hagob looked back at the robot and was surprised that he stood a head taller than the rest of his Boyz. The robot hit some buttons and levers and then there was the brightest flash of light yet.

Hagob's last thought as the light engulfed him was wondering if next time he should be Cunning but Brutal or Brutal but Cunning.


	10. Chapter 10

Wake Up Boyz

11/07/2020

For more than a Sixty Million Years Gork and Mork have watched and took joy in the antics and battles of their Boyz. The Orkz are Masters of the battlefield by the Will of their shared beliefs and Conquerors of Millions of Worlds by the might of their inexhaustible armies. They are the laughing and feasting Boyz dancing on the rotting carcasses of other races. Using Technology not even they understand, they are the Lords of War and Destruction, for whom millions of souls die every day, for whom blood is spilt and flesh is broken.

Everybody's blood and Everybody's flesh, the stuff of which a WAAAAGH is made.

To be alive in such times is to be one amongst untold trillions and trillions. It is to live in the greatest and most bloody times imaginable; this is a tale of one of those times.

Time did not pass for Hagob. One moment he was standing on a dais looking at the robot and his Boyz. All was quiet as a low hum started and then there was a flash of light and now. Now two things were the same. Now he could still see his Boyz and what looked like the same robot standing at a control console.

There were two differences. One was the noise. The beyond deafeningly loud roar of what could only be hundreds of metal maws all sounding off in an enclosed space. Humies would be deafened by it, bleeding out of their ears, and dying as a horrible crushing noise broke their brains. Being Orkz, a part of Hagob and his Boyz were overjoyed to hear the thunder of engines. They all began to lift their voices and raise their arms in coordination with the clamor and move to where the noise was coming from.

Except for the Ork Boy standing next to Hagob. He was on fire. Hagob started to beat out the flames on him and was joined by several other Boyz. When the flames were out the Ork Boy gave them a thumb's up and started to crawl away with the others. Hagob watched him go and then looked over the other Boyz. While not sure which had done more damage to the Ork Boy, the flames or the beating to put out the flames he could see that he was the only one to suffer a malfunction from the teleporta. At this rate, this thing would be wonderful for getting around the Rok without walking.

Hearing a commotion ahead of him and not sure how long it would be before the next group came through, Hagob hurried off the dais and moved toward the head of his mob. He found a barricade with a large gate blocking the exit from the dais room. There were about a dozen Ork Boyz working the barricade. They had a good assortment of weapons and all were in armor painted red and yellow with glyphs of a sun on them. More than a couple were not really paying attention to the mob in front of them but looking back down the corridor at something Hagob could not see.

One of the Orkz behind the barricade called out in a voice loud enough to be heard over the rumble going on and said, "Youse comin here for a match or a fight?"

Hagob pushed his way to the front and in a voice just as loud as the other Ork's said, "I emma Hagob the Smasher. Iz iz leadin a Waaagh given me by Gork and Mork dem selves. I emma here to getz all of youse to join up for the fun and glory."

The Ork behind the barricade was not impressed and just said, "So youse iz not here for da match den?"

Hagob looked down at the Ork Boy and knowing shooting his way in was not the best option tried again and said, "Iz am giving youse da chance to be in a Mighty WAAAGH. Don't youse wantz to getz in some really big scraps?"

The Ork Boy gave Hagob a strange look and then in a very simple voice said, "Looks youse iz either here to watch our mighty warriors battle it out in exciting mathces or youse iz here to take part in our exciting races. Which is it bubba?"

Once again knowing that biting off the head of this Ork Boy would not get him in he controlled his temper Hagob and decided to try a different tact and said, "What if I wantz to speak wid youse War Boss?"

The Ork Boy looked at Hagob and then said, "Wez got no War Boss, but youse can speak wid da Track Boss. He mighta be able to help youse out."

Hagob felt they were at last making some headway and said, "Wellz bout time youse started making sum kinda sense. Openz up and letz get busy."

With that the Ork Boyz by the barricade opened the gate and let Hagob and his mob through. During this time two more groups of his Boyz had joined them. They walked a short distance and then the corridor opened up to the largest open space Hagob had ever seen. Not having dealt with distances like this before, he could not say how far away the opposite wall was. The area to his front was open with a high up vaulted ceiling and had a large number of workstations like da Landing Bay had except there were many, many more of them.

At each station was one to three War Bikes, War Trikes or War Buggies. Some were disassembled, but most were ready to go. They were all makes with anywhere from two to four wheels and could handle one to three Ork riders. There did not seem to be any larger vehicles here, no cars, trukks or any kind of Mek. He could see some Killa Kans and Deff Dredds, although most were helping work on the various Ork vehicles.

He could tell part of the overwhelming noise level came from all the hammering and banging and testing of engines and not the occasional explosion and weapons test and all other work being done on the hundreds of War Bikes, War Trikes or War Buggies scattered around the open area. The main source of the all the noise was coming from an area where a huge mob of Orkz was gathered. It was to this area they were being led.

As they moved closer, he could see the hundreds of Orkz, they were seated on bleachers looking down into a pit. As they got even closer, Hagob started to be able to see through gaps in the Orkz. In the center was a very large pit with a road ramp leading down to the bottom.

Hagob's mob was being led to a fancier section of the bleachers when he was stopped by a group of the Speed Kult Orkz. At first, they just looked at him and he looked back at them. Then he asked them, "Whatcha youse lookin at?"

One of the Orkz, dressed in very greasy clothes and holding a huge spanner stepped forward and said, "Wez lookin at chew. Earlier wez got this feeling someting important was comin to uz soon. Wez first thought some new war bike was going to appear in da heatz or a new bigga shoota was gonna be demonstrated. Nows wez sees youse and think youse are da big ting? Whatcha doin here?"

Hagob could see the Ork Boy who had been leading them was not waiting for them. He didn't want to miss meeting with the Track Boss, so he took a quick look around and saw Dente close at hand. He reached out and grabbed him, yanking him in front of the new Orkz and said, "Here talks ta my main Nob here. He will fillz you in."

Dente was overjoyed and immediately started telling the Orkz all about Hagob and the vision as best as he could. Hagob headed out and caught up with the Ork from the barricade. He was standing by a group of large Orkz who each were sitting in a better built section of bleachers on comfortable cushions. All of the Orkz here had in one hand they had a mug of beer which Gretchin were refilling almost as fast as they were being emptied. Each had in their other hand each held a gold trophy. The trophy was a simple gold spike on top of which the model of a War Bike or War Buggy was welded.

Hagob took some interest in these. He wondered what they could possibly be for. Meanwhile his guide was trying to get the Track Boss' attention and not having any luck doing so. Now Hagob turned his attention to what all the trophy holders were looking at. Down in the pit, there were a couple dozen War Buggies, half were painted black and half were painted yellow. All were four wheeled, two Ork crew types. They were dodging in and out of a series of tall columns which were haphazardly standing at the bottom of the pit, while firing on each other with sluggas and big shootas mounted on the War Buggies. This was the main source of the joyous noise going on. The rest was all the cheering from the Orkz watching.

Like all Orkz, Hagob loved a good scrap and loud weapons fire. He looked on and quickly figured out the tactics going on. One of the black War Buggies had one of the golden trophies mounted on the front of it. The yellow War Bike crews were trying to capture that War Buggies while the black War Buggies were defending it.

Hagob watched the match and found himself enjoying the scrap between the Evil Sun Klan Boyz. To some it might look like a loud mess of Orkz and machines but Hagob could see the strategies being employed by both teams. That and the lack of crashing into each other and the number of hits being scored told him these Boyz were true artists on their War Buggies. He immediately began to see ways to use them in not only getting from place to place and from Ork den to Ork den and also in exploring the entire Rok.

While he was making plans, the Ork gunna on the War Buggy with the trophy leapt off his moving War Bike and flew through the air, expertly timing his leap so that he landed on top of both the driver and gunner of another War Buggy knocking all three of them off the War Bike and rolling onto the floor of the Pit.

The one who had leapt recovered first, moving quickly to where the other two were trying to get up. He kicked one in the head, spun on his foot, and used a double fist smash on the other one. When neither of those two got back up again after the blows, he let out a roar like only an Ork can. All the War Buggies in da Pit that were still running shut down so the drivers and gunnas could join in the roar. Then all the Orkz in the bleachers added their voices and the already loud sound in the area became louder than ever.

When they finished roaring at the top of their lungs, the winner went back and reclaimed his trophy from his War Buggy. The other War Buggies on both sides that could still move headed up the road ramp. A horde of Gretchin and Snotlings ran down the road ramp armed with a wide variety of spanners and began to take apart the War Bikes that did not survive the match. There were more than a couple Orkz that did not survive the match in one piece were also removed from da Pit by Gretchin and Snotlings. All were taken to various Mek and Pain Boy stations. Not necessarily the proper station for what they were, Ork or War Buggy.

From behind him, Hagob heard a voice call out and say, "Youse wid the funny skull on ya head, wez have twenty minutes till the next match, Iz will sparez you two of dem to tell me why you iz here."

Turning back to the comfortable bleachers, Hagob saw the largest of the Orkz standing up and pointing his trophy at him. Since he stood on the bleachers, he was looking down on Hagob and it did not help there were three Gretchin bringing him refills of his drink and a selection of fungus and roasted meat to choose from.

Hagob, not intimidated at all knowing Gork and Mork had set him on this path said, "I iz Hagob the Smasher. Iva been chosen by Gork and Mork to unite all da Orkz on dis Rok and lead dem on a Waaagh the likes of which youse cannot imagine."

The Ork picked up his refilled mug and then said, "I'm Earnhar and me and me Boyz ain't interested. Thanks for coming by. Stay around if youse want to watch the matches. Got a good one next wid two champs fighting over some engine parts."

With that Earnhar sat down again and paid no further attention to Hagob. Ork that brought him here took his arm and started to try and lead him away and said, "About what Iz thought the Track Boss would say. Now let's find a place on the bleachers for ya."

Hagob thought about making a fuss about being dismissed so easily and was about to when the Ork on his arm opened his continued.

He said, "Wez Evil Sunz can fight. Wez will fightz sure but wez got a sweet set up here and can race and fight all wez want here wid each odda. Out there wez donna have da room to get up and goes."

Hagob listened to what he said and allowed himself to be lead away from the bleachers. They did not get far when they met back up with Dente and the Evil Sunz Orkz he had been speaking with. Of course, with the break in the Pit action it was a little easier to talk.

Dente came straight up to him and said, "Prophet, this here iz Bush. He and his Boyz iz all excited about joining up with the Waaagh."

The grease covered Ork that presented himself to Hagob had no real distinguishing features except for being really excited to meet Hagob.

Bush said, "Wez, that is me and my Boyz woke up and just knew someting big was gonna happen. Wez always wanted to go racing up the corridors and go smash Humies and da odda tings we hearz about. Earnhar just wantz to fight in da Pit since he iz so good at it. Our War Bikes and War Trikes and War Buggies iz ready to hitz ds open road."

As if a lumen had been turned on in his brain, Hagob knew what he had to do next. It would be both Cunning and Brutal. He clapped Bush on the shoulder and then he said, "Glad to hav youse wid us. Always room for Orkz who want to get in a scrap."

Bush's smile got even bigger and then Hagob said, "Tellz me how do you get a match in da Pit?"

Bush might not have been happy with the Pit but he was an Evil Sunz and a Speed Kult and was glad and proud to tell outsiders all about what was to him the only way an Ork should live, at full speed.

Bush said, "Oh youse gotz to get a War Bike or someting and have someting youse want to challenge for. Then youse go challenge one of the champs to a match. Earnhar then sets the rules and youse go into da Pit and only one comes out."

With this knowledge a plan began to form in Hagob's mind. He said, "Hey, why don't youse guys show us youse super-fast vehicles. I betcha dey iz some truly powerful machines."

Bush's smile grew so large one would have thought his head would have split in two. He immediately led Hagob and his Boyz over to their workshop. On the way over, Hagob sent Dente and Codt to round up all the other groups of his Boyz who had teleported down here. Also, to see how many more had caught fire or had some other fun thing happen to them on the way here.

Over the next eight hours, Hagob met with hundreds of Evil Sunz Boyz and many of their Nobz. Word had spread about him being a Prophet of Gork and Mork, many of the Orkz living in da Pit wanted to see for themselves if this was true. He told and retold the story of his vision and the four strange Orkz he had encountered. Hagob was surprised when many of the Speed Kult boyz told him about encounters with other Orkz during test runs and parts raids, who had the same characteristics as those four Orkz in his vision.

After many mugs of fungus beer and something the Evil Sunz had stolen from some Humies they had found called whiskey, Hagob felt he had convinced enough of them to support his side. He called Bush over and put his plan into effect.

Hagob addressed the whole group who were now following him and said, "Listen up youse loutz. Iz hear whatcha saying. Youse iz tired of racing in da Pit. Youse wantz to get out dere and mix itz up wid oddaz."

There was a cheer of support from the Speed Kult Boyz which Hagob encouraged by raising his arms and cheering with them and leading the cheers.

Once the cheers died down, he then said, "Well wez wantz youse wid us. There iz plenty of scraps just waiting for us to getz into. Ta tellz youse the truth wez needz youse help. There iz so many scraps just waiting for us that wez can't get to dem all. Wid youse help we canz fight together then ride together and then fightz some more."

Once again there was cheering from all the Speed Kult Boyz. Hagob could see that they were pretty desperate to get out and do some real scraps. He decided to play on that and said, "But dat ain't the best part. Da best part iz that together wez can take over this entire Rok and when wez do wez can take this Rok to places with big open plains where youse can race for hours, fighting the whole way."

Once more cheers and a little violence rang out from those listening to Hagob. He let them go on for a while because he was about to ask them for something big. He knew he could take the Speed Kult Boyz in front of him and have many a good fight with them. He might have done that before but now he knew he had to think bigger. He needed all of these Evil Sunz Klan to fight with him and help transport his other Boyz. He also needed the Workstations and tools and spare parts and the Mek Boyz here to keep them running. For all that he needed to take this place and every Ork in it. From what he suspected and what he now knew there was only one way to do that.

He said, "To getz all dis done I needz a War Buggy and I needz a driver. Now youse iz all great Boyz but rightz now I just need Bush and his War Buggy so wez can make dis happen."

Bush was very surprised by this but all the other Speed Kult Boyz just let out another cheer and then they picked up Bush and raised him on their shoulders. They carried him off to where his War Buggy was with Hagob following very closely behind. When they reached Bush's Workstation, they tossed him on to his War Buggy's driver's seat. Hagob climbed into the gunna's seat. This War Buggy was armed with a Big Shoota and a pair of rockets. It looked pretty standard for a four wheeled War Buggy, which for Orkz meant it was a ramshackle mess. It was painted bright green with flame circles.

Bush looked back at Hagob and said, "So where wez off to?"

Hagob grinned and gripped both of the firing handles for the weapons and said, "Let's go hava talk wid Earnhar about why youse guys hav been hidden awayz for so long."

Bush gave a quick salute and then with loving care brought his War Buggy up to full throttle. With a sudden jerk and squeal of tires the War Buggy took off as the hundreds of Ork Boyz who had been following Hagob dove over, under and through each other to get out of the War Buggy's way. Once it passed, they all ran after it as fast as they could.

Sou watched the Orkz go running off after Hagob with a sigh of relief. All this time in his Killa Kan had not been too bad. No one had tried to kill him. Most of the oppressive noise had been deaden by his special suit and he had been able to snag more than a few beers during their time in da Pit. As an added bonus if Hagob got himself killed, the Gretchin here had told him about special races they sometimes held between Gretchin with some of them in Killa Kans. He could win special prizes like a barrel of fungus beer all for himself. If Hagob succeeded, then he would still be his number one Grot. Sou started to move over to the Gretchin part of the bleachers to get a good look at this match. Either way his future looked good.

Dente could not believe how bad things were going. Sure, they had great food and drink and met a whole bunch of wonderful new Boyz but not a single teef all day. Now Hagob was going into a fight without him and on a War Bike against other War Bikes in a great big pit and he would not have a chance to get any of the teef. He would need to have a long talk with Hagob about the proper priorities an Ork War Boss should have.

Codt had been in Ork heaven the whole time they had been in da Pit. There were so many injuries and maiming's he had never seen before. The Pain Boyz here got to do so much more with the high-speed fiery crashes and run overs that the simple slugga and choopa wounds did not give him a chance to work with. He had also seen how the Pain Boyz here had done some body modifications to the Speed Cult Boyz that were just genius. He hoped they would be here a while longer so he could help with some of operations after Hagob's match.

Litehead refilled his mug from the barrel and sat back down. Soon after they had got entry to da Pit, he had wondered off and found the Evil Sunz Weird Boyz secluded place and joined them. Since these Evil Sunz seldom left da Pit and even less often took Weird Boyz with them, they had found a series of rooms off the main area and installed noise dampening doors. Now he sat with them and enjoyed himself. He knew soon enough they would be moving on to recruit more Orkz and Hagob would need him. Until then he would just refill his mug again.

Hagob had Bush drive right in front of the Track Boss' section of the bleachers. Then to make sure that he had their attention he fired a few shoots from the Big Shoota over their heads. All except Earnhar ducked down. Once he stopped firing, they all stood up and looked down at him. Now that he had their undivided attention, he said, "Hey Earnhar. I wantz a match wid youse and I wantz it now."

Earnhar pointed his trophy at Hagob and said, "I like your way of getting attention. Have your team head to the starting line and Stew's team will take you on. Since this is your first match, we will just go with a standard Nob take down match."

When he had fired the Big Shoota over the Track Boss' head the noise level went down a little. After Hagob finished his next statement a strange silence fell upon da Pit. Hagob said, "Earnhar, youse haz gotten lazy, sitting around watching scraps instead of being in scraps. Youse iz not fit to be the Track Boss here. Your Boyz should be out running free and not driving inna pit. Gork and Mork has sent mez here to fix dat. No odda Boyz in dis match. Youse and me in da Pit for control of youse entire Klan."

No Ork could stand to be insulted. It went against every fiber of their being. When an Ork became a Nob and especially a Boss, they lived and died by their reputation. No Ork leader could let another Ork insult them, especially in front of their Boyz and under bosses. Earnhar had no choice but to respond. More importantly, no matter how lazy Earnhar might be, he was still an Ork Boss and would not let a challenge from another Boss stand.

Earnhar raised his trophy over his head and then bellowed out, "Youse are a bold one Hagob. It might have been some time since I took part in a match so thanks for giving me an excuse to do so. Listen up this next match will be me and Hagob. One vehicle each. Youse can use your driver. I will use the Red Rocket."

With that Earnhar left the bleacher. Several of his Nobz and Gretchin ran out ahead of him to get his war gear ready. Bush revved up his War Buggy and headed for the road ramp to enter da Pit. One thing was going through Hagob's mind: red. Every Ork knew anything red was faster than anything else. Now that he thought about it, he had not seen a single red vehicle anywhere during his whole time here.

When they reached what he guessed was the start point, Hagob said, "Bush whatz iz wez up against here?"

Bush pointed to the top of the road ramp and said, "Just that."

Hagob looked up to the top of the road ramp where a vehicle came over the lip into da Pit. It was halfway between the size of War Bike and a War Trukk. It was long and low with armored sides and tires also shielded with armor. Although he could not see the engine, even over the background noise he could hear its roar as it moved down the road ramp. There were a series of exhausts spaced around the rear of the vehicle in a circle and shooting out flames and smoke. He could see the vehicle had a number of weapons on it including rockets, linked big shootas, and a couple of sluggas. The most obvious weapon was the huge blade mounted on the front of the vehicle. Anything rammed by that blade would be easily cut in two. The most distinguished feature of the vehicle was its color. Every inch of it was painted bright arterial blood red, from its armor and weapons to its tires and exhausts. It had no glyphs or other symbols painted on it, only a solid color red. From all this he could see why he called his vehicle the Red Rocket.

Bush said, "You gotz a plan Boss?"

Hagob kicked Bush as a signal for him to get moving while he fired an opening burst with the Big Shoota. Hagob thought they had some time to come up with a plan since Earnhar would not want to take them out quickly. He had lost some status with Hagob's challenge and would seek to humiliate Hagob to try and win some of it back. Hagob would study him and try to find an opening to take out the Track Boss.

Buying more time was his first priority so he said, "Weave in between the columns and stay as far away from him as possible."

Bush started to pour on the speed and weaved a path to the first column. Hagob fired another burst from Big Shoota which like his previous shots all missed by a margin greater than he was comfortable with. The Red Rocket was much faster than it looked. No wonder Earnhar had not let anyone else have a red vehicle, he kept the advantage for himself.

This was the big reason Hagob wanted to take him down. Sure, a War Boss got the bestest stuff like he deserved but he didn't deny his Boyz the good stuff when he didn't have too. For this reason alone he needed to be taken down.

As he had thought, Earnhar opened with firing a rocket ahead of them instead of at them to force them in a direction he wanted them to go in. Bush swerved to the right to avoid the blast. This did not bring them toward the columns but closer to the Red Rocket. So close that they Hagob saw them headed straight for the front mounted blade.

Bush made to turn but Hagob kicked his shoulder so he couldn't turn and then let go with a long burst from the Big Shoota. For his part, Earnhar let loose with his sluggas, tearing up the ground all around the War Bike. At the last moment, both of them turned to their own right to the raucous cheering of all the Orkz in bleachers.

As they passed each other Hagob spun and fired a burst point blank into the Red Rocket. It did not do anything but scratch the red paint. Hagob was impressed by the armor on the Red Rocket but he was also heartened by seeing Earnhar do exactly what he expected him to do. He only had to outthink him now.

Bush turned hard and headed toward another column. Hagob spun and had to say he was truly impressed by the turning ability of the Red Rocket. Both the front and rear wheels pivoted and gave the longer vehicle a much tighter turn radius. Earnhar was on their tail and firing his sluggas again at them. Hagob's Big Shoota was limited to a front firing arc so he could not fire it back at Earnhar.

He could draw his personal slugga and let loose. His aim, even on the back of a roaring War Bike, was good and he managed a hit on top of Earnhar's head. Even as the blood splashed into the air, Earnhar accelerated and let loose with another rocket. Hagob ducked as this one almost took off his head and exploded in front of them forcing Bush to swerve again. The angle he turned at put them right in line to be cut in half by the front mounted blade again.

Hagob yelled out, "Stop!"

One thing about Orkz is that they did not really believe in brakes. Once you got your speed up who would ever want to slow down again. Bush applied what counted as braking by slamming the gears down into low and starting a skid. They did not stop but thanks to Bush's control they slowed down enough that the Red Rocket shot past the front of their War Bike. Hagob let rip with another burst of Big Shoota fire, this time at the rear tire hoping to slow Earnhar down. Whatever the tires were made out of they were top of the line. Once again Hagob scored a series of hits but they did not do any damage to tire.

Bush got the War Buggy going again and this time was able to make it to the first series of columns. They were not thick enough to hide behind but as he had down numerous times before, Bush weaved between them and changed his speed up and down to minimize the chances of their being hit.

Hagob's mind raced to think of a way to beat Earnhar. The only damage he had done so far in this match was a little nick on Earnhar's head. There was one spot he hadn't tried yet, the rear engine exhaust. To do that they would need to get behind the Red Rocket for enough time for him to do some damage.

Hagob kicked Bush to get his attention again and said, "Wez needz to get that git in the rear. Bring us there."

Bush said, "Listen Boss there is sumting ya needs to..."

Hagob kicked Bush again and said, "Just getz uz there wid no back talk."

Bush stomped on the accelerator and hit a hard turn to take them back into the clear center of da Pit. Earnhar saw them coming at him and started to maneuver the Red Rocket to ram them again. Hagob fired his Big Shoota and tried to get some hits on the exposed parts of Earnhar's body but only managed to give him a few minor injuries like removing one of his ears. Earnhar did not even bother to shoot back.

As the two of them closed together Earnhar looked to end this and sped up to his top speed. Hagob watched the two vehicles close on each other and began to wonder what Bush was planning to avoid them dying. About three seconds before they connected with each, Bush turned the steering column so hard the War Buggy went up on two wheels and has Hagob held on for his life the two wheels off the ground connected with the side of the Red Rocket and those wheels raced along the side of it.

As they reached the end of the Red Rocket, Bush spun the steering column again causing them to skid in a one hundred and eighty degree turn and now they were facing the rear of the Red Rocket. Hagob took a moment to beat out the smoldering flames on his clothes from the Red Rockets exhaust. Then he lined up a shoot at that same exhaust with his Big Shoota to try and take out the engine.

Before Hagob could fire, Earnhar fired the Red Rocket's rear facing Big Shoota. Bush weaved his way out of the line of fire. Hagob could only hold on until Bush managed to get them back into the series of columns for a brief relief.

Once they were there, Bush said, "Tried to tellz ya Boss. Earnhar has that ride tricked out with everything. No one has been able to out fight him or out race him. You or Gork and Mork have any idea how we win this?"

Hagob didn't answer as his mind raced for an answer. Now he was sure there was no way to beat the Red Rocket. He needed to beat the Ork inside it. Earnhar would not give up his advantage for anything. He thought for a moment of trying to dive on top of the Red Rocket and taking Earnhar out that way remembering the other champ doing that earlier, Earnhar probably had a defense for that too. Hagob could not come up with a plan. Nothing Brutal or Cunning came into his mind.

Just then Bush swerved out and deftly avoided another rocket from Earnhar. Hagob saw that he really knew all about the Red Rocket and how to deal with it. The answer struck him that suddenly. Bush really knew how to deal with the Red Rocket. Bush must have seen it in action many times and dreamt of taking it out one day.

Hagob said, "Bush can youse kill Earnhar?"

Hagob could not see the smile that came across Bush's face, but he heard it in his voice as he said, "Thought youse would neva ask."

Bush immediately left the columns and headed out into the open area. Earnhar saw him and started to follow. Hagob did not know what Bush had planned and did not want to ruin it so he did not fire and just held on.

They began a game of Ork and Squig. Bush kept his War Bike in front of the Red Rocket and allowed Earnhar to almost catch up to them before getting out of the way with an unexpected maneuver. Bush seemed to just know when Earnhar was going to shot and managed to not be where the shots and rockets landed. All the time he kept going as fast as possible.

Hagob had thought he knew what the top speed of the War Buggy was. Slowly though the speed increased more and more till everything around them was just a blur. It came to Hagob it was all the Orkz watching the match. They were all Speed Kult. They worshipped speed. Bush was giving them what they wanted and in return they wanted more. This belief in speed was making them go faster and faster and faster.

After what seemed like forever Bush finally said, "When I say, throw all youse weight back to the rear."

Hagob did not question the order and got ready. Even at the high speed, Bush had maneuvered them to the road ramp and started up it. A very frustrated Earnhar was right on their tailpipe.

"NOW!" Bush let out at the top of his lungs.

Hagob threw himself back as Bush did the same and pulled back on the steering column. Being on the steep grade of the road ramp, the War Buggy flipped over and into the air in a full three-hundred-and-sixty-degree arc. In a perfectly timed move the War Buggy came down right on top of the Red Rocket's cockpit crushing Earnhar and killing him instantly.

Somehow Hagob and Bush managed to hold on. This did not help them as the crash had crushed the War Buggy's under carriage, so they had no control over their speed and direction. The Red Rocket's momentum carried all of them all the way up the ramp and over the top straight into thirty Ork Boyz who had been so busy cheering they did not get out of the way in time.

All the crushed Ork bodies slowed them down enough they were able to jump clear and let the Red Rocket end its final run by smashing into a Workshop and killing another half dozen Orkz and a dozen Gretchin. All this carnage was a total joy to all the other Orkz who now rushed over and lifted Hagob and Bush onto their shoulders chanting their names over and over again.

Orkz did not feel much physical pain so it was not his injuries that was hurting Hagob at the moment. It was now seeing that Gork and Mork must have arranged all this to teach him an important leadership lesson. He did not need to do everything himself. He needed to trust his Boyz to do what they did best if he was going to take over this Rok for them.

Now he really needed some fungus beer and food. That had been some hungry work.


End file.
